The Secret
by freewater
Summary: YAOI! sort of but not really, Joey is a girl who pretends to be a boy Joey has a secret that no one but Tristan knows of! What could it be? And what will Kaiba do when he finds out about it? Blackmail! Crossdressing! Enjoy!
1. Chapter One

**The Secret**

_**By: Freewater**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor do I think I own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters. This story was written just for the plain fun of it.

**Rating:** R

**Pairings:** Seto/Joey

**Notes:** I'm going to be using their English names because I feel like it.

**Warnings:** This is a YAOI story (sort of),

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_**Chapter One**_

Down in the more unhealthy part of Domino City, a young girl walked home from school. She was a slim girl, blonde, a ripped backpack slung over her right shoulder since the other strap was torn too badly to use. Her father couldn't afford to buy her a new bag since they were short on money. But then it seemed that ever since her mother left her father wasn't finding too much energy to work, and they always seemed to be rather short on money.

She sighed, brushing a stray hair out of her amber eyes. Her school uniform felt tight from the hot day, and she couldn't wait to get home and change. So she took a short cut through some of the back alley's.

She'd been warned against walking through them when her mother was still around and when her father cared, but it was the in the middle of the day, and bad things only happened in alley's when it was night time. So she put all their warnings out of her head and continued to walk.

What she didn't realize, was that she was being watched as she walked. By at least three men who saw her walk into their territory, smiling with snake eyes and wishing to teach her a lesson about little girls going into such shady places.

They were so apt at what they did that she didn't even hear them approaching until they were right behind her. And she turned her head just in time to see the larger of the three grab her by the shoulders and throw her into the nearest brick wall.

She screamed more out of the shock then the fear, but when she looked up and saw what she was up against, she screamed again.

The middle sized man with the patched beard slapped her, and she was stunned into silence, forced to watch them leer at her while she clutched at her burning cheek. Tears streaming down her cheeks and desperately wishing she'd followed her parents advice.

"She can't be older then twelve." Said one.

"Yeah, but she's filled out kinda nice." Said the one with the beard, rubbing his chest. Making her cringe away from him.

The third man, the one with the most tattoos on his arms, roamed through her back pack, throwing it away with an angry roar once he found nothing of value in it. "This bitch ain't got nothin'." He sneered, growling at her, as though it were her fault for tricking him.

"Doesn't matter, she can give us something else." The bearded man said, grabbing ar her leg and pulling her forward.

She screamed for all she was worth and tried to push the offending, dirty, and sweaty man off her, but he was too heavy and far too strong for her to budge.

He slapped her again, drawing a bit of blood from her lip, and he ripped at her top, trying to tear it off.

"Now, you just quit your yellin' and it'll all be over soon enough," The man cooed, smelling her hair while she continued to cry.

Before he could go any further, his friend cried out, stopping him.

"Ahh! What the fuck! You son of a bitch! You stabbed me!" The man with the tattoos screamed, clutching his ribs and staring wide eyed at the boy who stabbed him.

The other two attackers could only stare at the brunet with the one spike in his hair in shock. Having never seen a boy so young hold a knife so threateningly before.

"And I'll slit your throat if your friends don't back off! Now!" He threatened, advancing on the now terrified man. The switchblade looking angry with red blood splattered on it.

"No! No! C'mon Jack let's go! I need a fucking doctor!" He cried.

Jack, the man on the girl, looked down at her with disappointment in his eyes, and he placed a chaste kiss on her lips, but only to scare her all the more before getting up.

"See you around, bitch." He sneered, helping his friend as the three of them fled.

The boy holding the knife cleaned the blood off with the dirt on the ground before putting it away and approaching her. Helping her to stand.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Looking at her with genuine concern in his eyes.

She instantly knew she could trust him, and so she broke down crying, throwing her arms around his neck while her whole body shook and sobbed. Shaking her head rapidly. "No, I'm not okay." She cried.

The boy put his arms around her awkwardly, having not expected such a reaction out of her, especially since her top was about to fall off. But then again, he'd never actually rescued a girl before, so that was to be expected.

"Well, you're okay now, they're gone." He said softly. "You shouldn't be walking down these parts unless you know how to defend yourself you know."

She nodded. "I know that now. But I can't fight." She whimpered, feeling the urge to hit something as she clenched at his brown coat. "I hate them! I wish I could beat them up like you did for what they tried to pull on me!" She cried.

The boy blushed. "Well, I didn't really beat them up, I just scared them away... I could show you how to do that if you want." He offered, not really knowing why, but only knowing that he felt the need to be with the girl in his arms. If only to help her.

She looked up at him strangely. "Really?" She asked.

He shrugged, smiling. "Sure, here take this," He pulled the switchblade out of his pocket. "I have another, so you can have it." And he handed it to her, watching and knowing with how awkwardly she held it that she didn't know what to do with it.

"Hold it like this, yeah good. Press this button to make the blade come out, and be careful how you hold it when you do."

"Thank you." She said, not really knowing how to express herself.

The boy smiled at her. "No problem. I'm Tristan by the way. Tristan Taylor." He offered her his hand and she shook it timidly. Carefully putting the knife away and in her pocket once the blade was safely away.

"I'm Josephine Wheeler. You can call me Joey though." Joey said, picking up her things and allowing Tristan to walk her home.

_**To Be Continued...**_

Okay, to start off I know there have been a few scenes in the cartoon that shows Joey's chest. PROVING he is a guy, but for the sake of the story he'll be a girl Besides, I've seen plenty of pics where he could pass off as a female, I don't need to show you any links for them, I'm sure anyone reading this has seen them too, so here is this story. This story will be shorter then my other SXJ fictions, mainly because I don't have the time for them anymore. The next chapter will be posted as soon as I can get it written up, but I will only be posting once every week or two, so don't expect much. By now you should all know the rules with me Unless I'm fed reviews things take a while longer, So review please! Also, according to the warning there won't be any sex scenes on this site, so if, and I mean IF I decide to add any then look for them on A F F. Net or lady cosmos. anifics . com


	2. Chapter Two

_**The Secret**_

By: _Freewater_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor do I think I own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters. This story was written just for the plain fun of it.

**Rating: R**

**Pairings:** Seto/Joey

**Notes:** I'm going to be using their English names because I feel like it.

**Warnings:** This is a YAOI story (sort of)

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_**Chapter Two**_

**Five Years Later**

"Joseph Wheeler! Wake up this instant!"

Joey snapped awake at his desk, hearing the teacher's loud shriek and blinking at her angry red face. He smiled as charmingly as he could while the rest of the classroom just laughed at him. Tristan trying and failing to contain his laughter while Yugi smiled and shook his head. Tea crossing her arms sternly at him. A look that he received often since she was trying to tutor him in the very class he fell asleep in.

The teacher, an old woman who was half blind with age, folded her arms at him. "Young man, I just don't know what I'm going to do with you! This is the third time this week!"

"Aw, c'mon teach'! You know I just _love_ History an' all! But I can't help that it's boring!"

The teacher bristled and the classroom broke out laughing once again. In fact, the only person to not laugh was Seto Kaiba. Who was sitting in his corner of the classroom with his textbooks laid out in front of him. Shaking his head and mumbling about dumb dogs who wasted his time and even dumber students who only laughed to keep the distraction going..

Joey smiled at all the attention he was getting though, he ate it all up, and everyone knew it.

"One more comment like that young man, and it's detention for you!"

Joey mock saluted her. "Yes ma'am!" He said jokingly, even though he really didn't want to get the detention. It was a Friday, and that was the last thing he needed.

The old woman simply huffed and went back to her blackboard to write down more notes for the class to take. Her students simultaneously awing in disappointment that they had to get back to work

Joey sighed and leaned back in his seat, looking over at Tristan, who was still laughing at him only now doing it silently.

It had been five years since Tristan saved him from those thugs in the alley and taught him how to fight, but dressing up as a boy to keep himself safe had been something he certainly didn't take to at first. But once he did, he found it easier to be accepted among other gang members, and easier to fight once the skirts no longer became necessary. He even thought of himself as a boy, which became awkward when it came time to shower and dress, the proof of his womanhood in plain sight when he did. So he tried not to shower too much, twice a week at least, but no more then three or four times at the most.

Joey wore no make up, no girlish clothes, no sparkly nails and no hair clips for his hair, and back when he was still in his gang with Tristan he was even invited to a few strip clubs with the rest of the boys. And he couldn't help but think of them as being kind of fun. The drinking, the hooting and hollering, it was great.

Only Tristan knew that Joey was really a girl, even his father had forgotten he ever had a second daughter once he drank himself stupid. So all was well.

Serenity knew about what he was doing, but only because of the letters they wrote to each other, and she promised not to tell their mother. It was really none of the woman's business anyway. He figured that when she came to visit for Serenity's operation and saw him for the first time since she left, that she simply assumed her daughter had grown into an ugly tomboy.

He was really glad he met Yugi though, and would never stop feeling guilty for the way he and Tristan treated him when they first met. But those days were in the past now, and Joey would do anything to protect him from any harm.

One of his fears though, was that Yugi would one day find out that he was a girl, and then the roles would switch, feeling that it was his duty to protect him like some kind of weak female.

Joey shuddered and knocked on the wood of his desk, warding off any such bad luck and praying it would never happen.

Finally, after another excruciatingly long hour of class had passed, the bell rang. The students all let out shouts of happiness and joy before tossing their books into their bags and running out the nearest exit as fast as possible. Including Joey and the rest of his friends.

But first he had to make a pit stop to his locker.

Tristan leaned against the one next to his so they could speak. "Wow man, I'll never understand how much of a slob you are." He grinned, staring into the abys that was the blonde's locker.

Joey's face went red, but he tried hard to suppress his anger. He knew perfectly well how to clean. He did it all the time at home, but school lockers were something different altogether. It wasn't like he would get yelled at from his dad for not cleaning his locker.

Yugi came up from behind him and grinned along with him, knowing just how messy Joey could be when he set his mind to it. "You know he's right Joey. One day you'll be living on your own and then who will clean up after you?" His Millennium puzzle seemed to sparkle when he said that, as if Yami was inside agreeing with him.

It was a perfectly innocent question, only meant to playfully tease, but that wasn't what it turned into when a deep and snarky voice decided to but into the conversation.

"You should know perfectly well that dogs can't clean up after themselves, Mottou."

Joey instantly turned away from his friends, dropping everything they had said to him to take his anger out on the source of his misery. "I am NOT a dog, you prick!"

Yugi sighed, knowing perfectly well what was coming and knowing that no matter what he said there was nothing he could do to stop it. Thankfully Tea had yet to show up and see another fight. But Tristan stood on his guard, ready to jump in and defend his friend if he absolutely had to. Joey could take care of himself after all.

Or at least, when he was thinking more clearly that is.

Kaiba smirked at him and then nodded his head. "Of _course_ you're not, puppy dog, of course." He taunted, watching the rise he got out of Joey.

He only just barely managed to duck and avoid being punched in the face.

"Go and fuck yourself Kaiba! I don't need to hear this today!" Joey yelled, angry now with anything and everything in general.

It was the start of the weekend, and if Kaiba got it off to a bad start then that usually meant the entire weekend was ruined beyond repair.

To his ultimate fury though, Kaiba was not only completely unimpressed, he smirked that annoying victorious smirk at him once again.

"You really should learn to respect your betters, you filthy mongrel!"

"That's it!" Joey yelled, tackling Kaiba to the ground, trying his hardest to pin and keep him there so he could take his revenge out on him. Joey usually had fantasies about punching the living daylights out of him, but they never ever got the chance to form in real life. Which was a pain.

Kaiba rarely was the one to instigate the fights, but if he wanted to fight then Joey would give him one Hell of a fight!

Yugi sighed once again, watching as they fought and taking some solace in the fact that they at least never actually hurt each other. Tristan was still alert and watching intently though, waiting for a moment when he could possibly be needed.

Where the Hell were all the teachers?

Joey only managed to land one punch on Kaiba's cheek before he was somehow grabbed by the CEO and flipped over, their positions switched. Kaiba took his hands and crossed them over his chest, further limiting his movements.

He didn't know what infuriated him more. The fact that Kaiba had turned the tables on him, or that he wasn't bothering to hit him to take out his victory on.

Joey kicked and screamed, bucking in any attempt at removing the weight on him but all to no avail.

"I'll let you up if you admit that you are my dog and I am your master." Kaiba smirked.

"Never! Fuck you!" Joey spat.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Maybe you should just say it, Joey, then we can leave." He pleaded, not wanting to stay in school any longer then necessary on a Friday.

Joey could only stare up at him, shocked and horrified that he could ever say such a thing before his anger returned. "Forget it! This asshole can bite me before I ever say that!"

Kaiba burst out laughing at that. "Well, I can certainly wait a long time, mutt. I have no meetings to go to and Mokuba's going to a friend's house after school. I have all the time in the world to wait."

Joey groaned up at him, looking over to Tristan and Yugi. "Maybe you guys should head off without me and I'll catch up?"

Tristan looked appalled at the suggestion. "No way! I'm staying right here!"

"Me too," Yugi said.

Joey groaned again, staring up at Kaiba's smirk and wishing he had the strength to mop the floor with it, but when the brunet shifted his weight on top of him for a more comfortable position, he did the first thing that came to mind.

He kneed him in the groin.

The surprised look on Kaiba's face almost made Joey laugh. His eyes wide, mouth slightly open, fighting back the urge to scream in pain. Tristan and Yugi cringed, inwardly feeling the pain that had been inflicted through the mental link that all boys seemed to share when it came to that area of their bodies. Joey only realized how badly he'd hurt the CEO when the grip on his wrists lightened and when he collapsed on top of him, coughing and shaking.

"Uh... Kaiba? You okay?"

Kaiba coughed and sputtered. "...I'm going... to... KILL YOU!"

Joey tensed and fought to get away before Kaiba regained his strength, pushing the CEO off him in a rough panic, but he only managed to get to his feet before Kaiba grabbed his arm and yanked himself to his feet. Enraged.

Yugi and Tristan weren't too sure of what to do. On the one hand, Joey was able to defend himself in a fight and Kaiba had never actually hurt him, but on the other, Joey just kneed him in the balls! Weren't the rules pretty specific about revenge against the person to do such a thing?

"Kaiba, I'm sorry!" Joey yelled desperately when he was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and lifted into the air. He'd never seen him looking so murderous before, and he found himself scared.

"You stupid dog! What the fuck were you thinking!" He screamed, lowering him to the floor and getting a fist ready.

Tristan tensed at the sight. "Kaiba stop it!"

Kaiba didn't hear him as he proceeded to mercilessly beat on Joey, who weakly tried to shield his body against the flying fists with his arms.

Tristan and Yugi ran forward and tried to pry them apart, screaming at him to stop, but Kaiba was dead set on making Joey regret what he'd done. Kaiba grabbed Joey's chest and pushed him into the wall, knocking the wind out of the blond, and he rushing at him to get away from the ones trying to stop him before landing a direct punch in his nose.

Joey let out a very feminine sounding scream, halting Kaiba from immediately attacking him further.

Kaiba blinked at him. "...The fuck?" He mumbled.

"Oh shit," Tristan whispered, rushing forward and shielding Joey's body with his own.

"You okay, man?" He asked.

Joey was clutching at his nose, shaking his head frantically, realizing his mistake. "I don't think so." He mumbled, grateful only for the fact that his nose wasn't broken.

Yugi was horrified at how hurt his friend looked. "Kaiba! How could you be so cruel! Was that even necessary?" He asked.

Kaiba turned to face him. "You weren't the one who was kicked in the balls, Mouto! So keep your mouth shut!" He yelled, still wondering if he heard Joey's scream right, or if he'd simply been too blinded by his rage to hear correctly. And now that he thought about it, wasn't there a weird feeling in Wheeler's chest when he grabbed him? Was he wearing an extra shirt beneath his jacket? Or maybe even two or three?

Kaiba made a "Humph" sound, crossing his arms. "You're just a freak, Wheeler. Next time don't fight so dirty and I might not have to break your nose again." Was all he said before gently walking off.

Joey could only find the strength to glare at his retreating back.

Yugi was still gazing at him with worry, the blood on Joey's face making him all the more uneasy. "Joey you should come home with me, I've got a first aid kit–"

Joey and Tristan responded to that in unison. "No!"

Yugi was thrown off at their cry, a question mark on his face.

"Uh, well don't worry about it Yugi," Tristan said, hoisting Joey's arm around his shoulder for added support while the blonde continued to clutch his nose. "I'll take care of it."

Before Yugi could utter a sound of protest, Tristan and Joey were out the door, and out of sight, leaving him all alone.

Joey did his best to keep from being dead weight on Tristan, but found it hard with how beaten he was. Stupid Kaiba, he said he was sorry!

Tristan shook his head as they went. "Man, I can't believe you screamed like that!" He scolded.

"Sorry." Joey replied sheepishly.

"No, I mean I really can't believe it. For a while there I'd forgotten you actually _were_ a girl!"

Joey blinked at looked over at his friend, who was smiling down at him playfully.

Joey returned the smile, shoving Tristan in good humour. "Well I'm still more of a man then you are!"

"You think that's complimenting you?" Tristan asked.

The two of them laughed and joked all the way to Tristan's house. The fight momentarily forgotten.

**To Be Continued...**

A.N: Hey all, this chapter came out so quick so that everyone could have a chance to see what I was doing with the story. So aside from this, once again updates won't be coming in as fast, but I'll try to keep them at a regular pace if I get the reviews for them again ;-)

Thank You's To:

**Jenniyah**

**lilrubydevil**

**Shounen Squared**

**Rosepedal**


	3. Chapter Three

_**The Secret**_

By: _**Freewater**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor do I think I own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters. This story was written just for the plain fun of it.

Rating: **R**

**Pairings:** Seto/Joey

**Notes:** I'm going to be using their English names because I feel like it.

**Warnings:** This is a YAOI story (sort of but not really) possible lime later on

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_**Chapter Three**_

Seto Kaiba sat in his office, contemplating the fight he'd endured earlier that day from behind his Cherry wood desk. A hand held protectively over his still aching crotch while he rested his chin on the other. Wincing every time he thought back to where he's been kneed.

He'd already determined his actions, no matter how violent, to be an act of self defence that any of his well paid lawyers could defend, so he wasn't too worried about getting sued by the mutt over his one lapse in judgment. No, it was rather how the fight had progressed that worried him.

Wheeler had literally screamed like a girl when he struck him in the nose, and as for that feeling beneath his jacket, it felt far too large and soft to be muscle. Which he always thought it was.

Wheeler had a slightly larger chest then most of the other boys in their class, but he'd always assumed that it was muscle he'd packed on from his days in his gang. But after touching it... it just didn't seem to fit anymore.

The mutt was rather slender, almost feminine even, something Kaiba noticed with how often their bodies would come into contact with their frequent fights, but he honestly thought them to be a simple deformity with the large chest and all.

Kaiba sighed and leaned back in his chair. He had a mountain of paperwork to be doing, but every time he put his pen to the paper his thoughts would wonder.

What did he actually know about the mongrel? Kaiba ticked off his fingers as he thought.

He knew he had a sister who lived out of town with his mother. He knew he lived on the wrong side of the tracks. He knew that Wheeler used to be in a gang, and was actually bullying Yugi around until they became friends for whatever reason. That was all Kaiba knew.

It was all useless information.

Kaiba leaned forward in his seat and typed in Google on his laptop. Searching the name Joey Wheeler. With a record like his, there was no way Kaiba couldn't dig up something on him.

There were over a hundred thousand search results to the name, and most of them had nothing to do with what he was searching for until finally, after nearing an hour, Kaiba came upon some online Domino news clippings that proved to be very interesting.

_"...custody of Josephine Wheeler was awarded today toher father, Benjamin Wheeler. The mother, Alice Wheeler, has made a statement to take her nine year old daughter, Serenity Wheeler, with her outside of town..."_

Kaiba blinked. Josephine Wheeler? That couldn't be right. So he checked the next page.

_"...gang on another crime spree. One member was captured, Josephine Wheeler, but refused to give a statement..." _

"What the Hell?" Seto mumbled, clicking on the next page. Surely the reporters had made some kind of mistake?

_"...known members are Tristan Taylor, Ryan Smith, Josephine Wheeler..."_

Kaiba growled, clicking out of the website and going back to Google. Typing in the name Josephine Wheeler instead this time.

What he got was a mug shot of the mutt. Apparently taken after he'd been caught in a snatch and grab at a local corner store a few years ago. Kaiba almost breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of a very male looking Joey Wheeler, but then his eyes were drawn to the below information.

_NAME: Josephine Wheeler_

_AGE: 14_

_GENDER: F_

'F?' Kaiba thought, suddenly horrified. 'F means Female.'

There was no mistaking it anymore, and Kaiba jumped right out of his seat. "HOLY SHIT!"

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

The bell rang for school, and Joey sighed miserably at his locker. Kaiba had officially ruined his start to the weekend, and therefore it sucked ass. Worse then that, it was over before he could blink three times, and he hadn't even had any fun at all.

Yugi skipped up to him the first chance he got. "Hey Joey! How was your weekend?" He asked cheerily. Somehow he was the only person in the world who could ever find the beauty in a Monday, and Joey could only wish that he had that kind of tolerance.

"Terrible," He said, pulling out his Math book.

Yugi looked at him sympathetically. "That bad huh?"

Joey snorted in response.

"Well then, is your nose better at least?" The tri haired boy asked.

Joey smiled down at him, knowing that he was only trying to help and grateful for the concern. "Yeah it's better," He said, rubbing at his nose as if to show him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of Kaiba walking by, both arms crossed and staring straight ahead, pointedly ignoring his presence.

For a moment Joey figured that perhaps the CEO was still angry with him for kicking him on Friday, and for a split second he felt guilty for using such a low blow, but then he remembered that he wasn't supposed to care, and felt angry himself at being ignored.

Yugi caught sight of his staring, and his face fell. "Joey, please, not today, it's Monday, everyone's in a bad mood and you'll get a detention." He warned.

Joey flashed him a brilliant grin. "Don' worry about it, Yug'! I won't get into any trouble. I'll be right back!" He said, running off to meet Kaiba while Yugi sulked off to class.

Joey caught up to him quickly, spinning him around and glaring.

Kaiba almost looked shocked to see him, but Joey decided not to let that hinder him. "Kaiba! What the Hell? I mean I know what I did sucked an' all, but I said I was sorry! You don't have to ignore me!" Joey said, irritated.

Kaiba only blinked down at him, tilting his head to one side, and then another, as if studying him. "I can't believe I never noticed..." He mumbled.

Joey frowned at him, but only in thought rather then annoyance. "What are you talking about?" He demanded, raising an eye at him when Kaiba simply continued to stare.

"You're being real weird today, y'know that?" Joey said, suddenly sounding genuinely concerned. "I mean, you look kinda dazed. You sick or something?"

Kaiba shook himself out of his stupor at those words. "I'm perfectly healthy, Mutt." He hissed, getting back into his old routine.

As if on schedule, Joey bristled. "I am not a dog you prick!" He snarled, making Kaiba think otherwise.

To Joey's ultimate shock, Kaiba only nodded his head. "You know what? You're right, and I'm sorry." He said.

Joey's face fell, and he stared wide eyed at the CEO, wondering if perhaps he really _was_ sick. "Holy shit Kaiba, you okay?" He asked.

Kaiba nodded his head. "I told you I'm fine, besides, I can't call you a dog anymore." He explained.

Joey blinked at him. "Uh... why not?" He asked.

Kaiba scratched his chin, and allowed himself the luxury of a small smile. "Because I think the proper term for it would be a... bitch?" He smirked.

Joey's eyes flashed, and he laughed. "Ha! Now I know you really _are_ sick, Kaiba! Because I'm not as stupid as you think! That's a _girl_ dog!" He yelled, pointing a finger at him.

Kaiba's expression turned cold, and he stared him right in the eyes. "I know." He said.

Joey tensed, and his blood froze on him. He found himself unable to move under Kaiba's cold stare, and he was about to panic.

He couldn't know. It was impossible. How could he have found out? No one knew!

While all those thoughts ran through his head, Joey didn't notice Kaiba saunter up to him until he felt a breath in his ear.

"I know what you are, mutt, and I swear I'll tell everyone in the world about it unless you agree to do exactly as I say. Understand?"

Still frozen, Joey could only nod his head, not knowing what else to do without causing a scene.

Kaiba smirked, once again having gotten his way. "Good. I'll have my driver pick you up tonight at five O'clock at your place. You are to be showered and ready outside by then, do you understand?"

Joey gulped and nodded his head, trying not to look at him. Kaiba took his chin in his hand and forced him though, wanting to see his expression.

"Good dog," Was all he said, ruffling his hair and heading for class, leaving Joey to stand there.

The bell rang for first period, but he didn't move. He couldn't, he was too afraid that if he did it wouldn't turn out to be nothing more then the horrible nightmare he wanted it to be.

"Joey!"

Joey whipped his head around and saw Tristan running for him. "We're late! Hurry up!" He yelled, but Joey still couldn't move his feet.

"You alright, man?" Tristan asked upon seeing his blank stare.

Joey blinked at him. He considered telling him that Kaiba knew, but then thought better of it. To tell him would only cause his best friend to worry for nothing. Kaiba was only trying to mess with him, that was all, and once he had his fun they could go back to the way things were before. Simple as that.

"Uh, yeah, sorry about that, I'm still not all woken up." Joey explained, laughing it off.

"Well, you'd better hurry up and wake up before we get into trouble. Let's go." Tristan demanded, grabbing his arm and pulling him forward to their first class.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

As strange as it was, the school day went by rather fast. Joey had once heard something about the relatively of time, causing it to speed up when you wanted it to go slow and to slow down when you wanted it to go faster.

It was complete bullshit, and before he knew it Joey found himself giving his friends lame excuses just so he could walk home by himself and get ready for his and Kaiba's little meeting.

He opened the door to his apartment and stepped inside. His father was on the couch with a beer in his hand, watching a program on the TV.

"Hey boy," The older Wheeler greeted, not taking his eyes from the set.

"Hey dad," Joey said back, making a beeline for his room.

"There's still some pizza in the fridge if you're hungry!" His father called.

"Okay!" Joey called back, going through his drawers and looking for some clean clothes.

He had to settle with a pair of faded blue jeans and his Battle City T-shirt, so he grabbed them and ran into the bathroom.

Joey took a deep breath when it came time to remove his school shirt, throwing it away and looking down at his bandaged wrapped chest. Sighing and undoing them, throwing the bandage wrap beside her shirt when she was done.

Joey didn't have a chest like Mai's, nowhere near that size really, but there they were, her breasts, in plain sight for her to see.

They were easily hidden though, and she was thankful for that much. Her time spent with Tristan in their gang had given her muscle, which in turn, shrunk her breasts from the size they actually were. Not much of a difference, but with all the wraps she packed on it made her chest look bigger then it really was.

Joey mentally slapped herself for ogling her own tits, shredding her pants and hopping into the shower. She hated it when she stared at herself like that, like the parts she had weren't meant to be there and she was astonished that they simply showed up one day.

That's what she got for watching all those porn flics with the guys she supposed.

Joey wanted to take her mind away from such thoughts, they weren't helping her current situation, so she poured a generous amount of shampoo in her hands before lathering it in her hair to get the grease out. She didn't shower too often, but when she did she made sure to go all out with the soap to keep herself cleaner for longer.

She rinsed the soap out of her hair and put her face beneath the hot spray before turning off the water and getting out, drying herself off before reapplying the bandage wrap to her chest and putting on her Battle City clothes.

Joey looked himself over in the mirror, pleased with the image before throwing his towel in the dirty laundry corner and stepping out. He didn't bother with brushing his hair, just a quick comb through with his fingers was enough to get it the way he wanted, all nice and messy looking.

A quick look at the clock showed that it was quarter to five, so Joey went for the fridge to grab some of the pizza his father promised had been there and grabbed a slice.

"Hey dad, I need to head out for a while, there's something important I need to do for school. Can I clean up when I get back?" He asked, taking a bite of his pepperoni and bacon pizza.

The older man simply shrugged, taking a swig of his beer. "Sure, whatever." He said, and Joey shrugged back before heading out the door.

He took the elevator down, and was surprised to see Kaiba's limo waiting when he got outside, an entire five minutes early.

He walked up to it, not too sure if he should open the door and get in or not. There was the possibility that it was someone else's limo, but who would bring a limo down this end of town to this apartment of all places?

Thankfully, his mind was made up for him when the door opened for him, revealing none other then Seto Kaiba inside.

"Get in," He ordered, and Joey did as he was told. Seto slamming the door behind him.

Joey nodded a greeting in his direction.

"Kaiba."

Seto nodded back. "Mutt."

**To Be Continued...**

**A.N: **Thank you's:

**Marsdemon:** Heh, sorry about that, if i'd gotten your review sooner i would have put your name up in the thank you section of the second chapter, but I'm glad that you're liking the story so far. And as for making the reader forget that Joey can be a girl, well that was the hope! Because she is also supposed to forget that she is a girl sometimes too

**Belletiger**

**aloneforevermore**

**Shounen Squared**

**Dark margician of Chaos**

**Ravenclaw525**

**Saphire and Honey Storm**

**Baka Kitsune Sam**


	4. Chapter Four

**_The Secret_**

By: **_Freewater_**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own, nor do I think I own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters. This story was written just for the plain fun of it.

Rating: **R**

**Pairings:** Seto/Joey

**Notes:** I'm going to be using their English names because I feel like it.

**Warnings:** This is a YAOI story (sort of but not really)

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_**Chapter Four**_

Joey was silent for the entire ride, and so was Kaiba, who was sitting with his ankle crossed at his knee, staring outside the window as the scenery passed by. He looked thoughtful, but still remained silent, and Joey wasn't too sure if he liked that or not. It made things more awkward then they already had to be.

What did Kaiba want with him? What would he ask him to do? And more importantly, what would he do to him if he didn't get it?

Joey sighed, not too sure he could handle having the entire school know he was a girl, but the only thing he could do to prevent it would be to actually be nice to Kaiba for once. Hopefully his demands wouldn't be too far out there that Joey would have trouble with them.

When they arrived at the Kaiba mansion, Joey could only do his best not to stare with his mouth open. He'd seen it before, but never so close or from the inside of the property.

The grass was perfectly cut, no weeds, a garden of colourful flowers and decorative statues made the mean looking steel gates look more friendly to visitors.

Joey didn't have much time to see anything else since the limo pulled into a six car garage, blocking his view of the rest of the house. Kaiba quickly got out, grabbing his arm and dragging him with him.

"Hurry up, Mutt." He commanded.

Joey growled. "I'm not a fucking dog, Kaiba!"

Kaiba didn't stop, but he did tilt his head back to look at him. "You're whatever I say you are as long as I know what you are." He hissed.

Joey blinked, shocked into silence. Why was Kaiba so angry with him? It wasn't like being a girl was any of his business to begin with.

Joey looked around the carpeted and decorated hallways he was being dragged down. Suddenly curious. "Where's Mokuba?" He asked.

"Out, he won't be back for another little bit, we've got the entire house to ourselves." Kaiba said.

Somehow, Joey didn't feel too good with that statement.

Eventually, Kaiba pulled him down another hallway before making a sharp turn and throwing him into a room, following closely behind and locking the door.

Joey could instantly tell it was Kaiba's room. Just from all the personal objects that were scattered around. A desk with pictures on it, book shelf filled with books. Not encyclopaedia's, but actual reading books. A cd player and a laptop. The carpet was blue and so were the sheets on his bed. Joey figured it had something to do with his Blue Eyes White Dragon obsession, speaking of which, was that a Blue Eyes plushie on his bed?

Kaiba noticed where Joey's eyes had travelled, and he was quick to run over and grab the stuffed dragon, throwing it under his bed and out of Joey's line of sight.

Joey raised an eye at him, but Kaiba only scowled at him before approaching him. Standing less then one foot away and looking him up and down.

Joey fidgeted, not too sure of what he should be doing. "Well? What do you want already?" He asked, trying to form a scowl to send back at him.

"Take off your shirt."

Joey blinked. "What?"

"Do as I say, Mutt. I need to see it for myself." Kaiba commanded, looking none too pleased with the delay.

Joey sighed, and did as he was told, lifting his shirt and letting it drop to the floor for Kaiba to see the wraps beneath.

The brunet made as if to touch them, but hesitated, looking into Joey's eyes as if asking for permission.

The blonde didn't move, or even look concerned, so Kaiba slowly and very carefully took a piece of the wrap into his hands before undoing it. Breathing hard, as if afraid of what he would see underneath.

Joey wasn't used to being thought of as a young lady, so she didn't have a problem with letting anyone see her chest.

When the bandages fell away, exposing her breasts, Kaiba's breath hitched, and he put a hand over his mouth. "Jesus Christ." He rasped. It really was true.

Kaiba stepped away from her, running his hands through his hair before punching in his wall, and Joey jumped.

"Kaiba... you ok–"

"What the Hell were you thinking!" The CEO roared, storming back up to her until he was screaming directly in her face. "Tell me! What were you thinking!"

Joey cringed away, bracing herself for any sort of attack. "I... I don't know what you're talking about–"

"Bullshit!" Kaiba screamed, grabbing her by the shoulders. Joey was still naked from the waist up, but neither of them seemed to notice. "Was it some kind of joke against me? Was that it?" He demanded.

Joey shook her head. "I really don't know what you're talking about, Kaiba."

"Please," Kaiba pushed her away. "If I had known you were a girl I would have stayed away from you." He said, staring down at her breasts accusingly.

Joey blinked. "What?" She asked, showing no modestly by covering up.

"You're a girl!" Kaiba spat, as though he was the one explaining the concept to her. "All the fights we've been in, every time I threw you down or beat you up..." He shook his head. "All that time you were a fucking female."

Joey crossed her arms, suddenly displeased. "So?" She asked, still using her _male_ voice since the girlish one would most likely be less effective.

Kaiba could only stare at her with wide eyes. "So? So! Are you out of your–" Kaiba stopped, shaking his head. "Tell me Wheeler, would _you_ ever hit a woman?" He asked.

"Of course not!" Joey bristled, insulted with the very notion.

"Well there you have it." Kaiba waved his hand, as if presenting the notion to her, and a lightbulb went off in Joey's head.

"Oh! ...I see." She said, her hands falling down at her sides with the realization.

Kaiba felt guilty for hitting her, even if it was sometimes in self defence. Her, a woman.

"You know, Kaiba, you walked away with a few bruises once in a while too, and it's not like I didn't start some of those fights either." She said, trying to make him feel better.

Kaiba only snorted, pacing around in a circle, fists clenched. "That's not the point." He hissed, suddenly stopping. "Would you put your shirt back on please?" He demanded.

Joey looked down at her chest. "What? Why?" She asked, the male part of her brain telling her that it was okay for her to have her chest exposed, and even then that her breasts were too small to be considered in any sexual way to begin with.

Kaiba did not seem to share her train of thought. "Do I really need to explain it to you? Just do as I say."

Joey shrugged, and did as she was told, bending down to pick up her shirt, deciding to leave out the bandages since she didn't feel like reapplying them so many times in one day. Somehow, doing that in front of Kaiba would have been more embarrassing then taking off her top in front of him. Kaiba's eyes following her every movements with intense concentration.

When she was fully covered again, Kaiba walked up to her, looking over her face and doing his best to keep his eyes away from Joey's now more obvious chest.

With her breasts now easily seen through her shirt, Kaiba couldn't help but notice that she did indeed resemble something of a female.

Kaiba shook his head. "I cannot believe I never noticed." He mumbled for the second time.

Joey bristled. "Would you stop looking at me like that!" She yelled.

Kaiba blinked down at her. "Like what?" He asked.

"Like some kind of experiment!"

Kaiba promptly looked away from her. "Oh... sorry." He said, having trouble figuring out how he should be dealing with the situation. He went and sat on his bed, feeling he would keel over if he didn't.

"So tell me, why pretend to be a boy?" Kaiba asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Joey demanded, crossing her arms.

Kaiba sneered. "Because I think I have a right to know why you've been tricking me into fighting a woman for so long, now just tell me already!"

Joey rubbed her face with her hand. Where was she going to start with something like that? She knew it started with Tristan, but it wasn't completely his doing. It was just... survival.

"When I was twelve, I walked into an alley, and a bunch of guys tried to rape me," She started.

Kaiba leaned forward, instantly intrigued. "What happened?" He asked.

Joey smiled at the memory. "Tristan came and chased them away. That was the day we first met, you know." She said, and Kaiba nodded his head, listening intently.

"Anyway, after that he offered to teach me how to defend myself, in case something like that ever happened again."

"Did it?" Kaiba asked.

Joey shook her head. "Not at first. They tried again a while later, and I only just barely got away, so Tristan came up with the idea that I should... well you know, dress like a boy to keep them from recognising me again." She explained.

"And it lasted this long?"

"Well," Joey scratched her head. "It wasn't supposed to, but eventually I just sort of, got into the habit of being like this. I felt safer, no guys were staring or whistling at me. I liked it." She said, trying to shrug it off as nothing.

Kaiba gave her a questioning look. "You felt safer running around in a gang, robbing convenience stores and carrying weapons?" He asked, crossing his arms.

Joey tensed. "It wasn't like that, I had Tristan with me, and those weapons were only used in my self defence." She said, a panic in her voice.

"Then what was with the convenience stores?" Kaiba asked, trapping her.

Joey squirmed with guilt. "They were... spur of the moment type things. They didn't happen often." She said, guiltily explaining her actions, as if Kaiba was her judge and jury.

To her surprise, he didn't berate her further, he just looked at her with a calm sort of understanding. "Okay, I get it then, but I just wish you would have just left me the Hell alone. You were... ARE a girl, and you've done nothing but push my buttons since the day I met you–"

"You started just as many fights as me!" Joey yelled in outrage.

"So what! You... you knew how bad we fought, and you still..." Kaiba stood on his feet, unable to say anymore.

Joey narrowed her eyes at him. "You're just as much to blame for those fights, and you know it. So don't get all mad at me just because you can't take this." She hissed.

"Be that as it may, puppy dog, I still own you. After all the bullshit you put me through, not to mention your attack on my balls, I still have some serious payback to ensure." Kaiba hissed back, not missing a beat.

Joey gulped. "Like what?" She asked.

Kaiba tapped his chin. "When was the last time you went out in public as a woman?"

Joey tensed, she was sure she wasn't going to like this at all.

"Well?" Kaiba demanded, impatient as ever.

Joey blushed. "Two years ago. I needed to stock up on pads since people were givin' me weird looks for buying them as a boy–"

"Alright! Jesus, don't tell me shit like that!" Kaiba yelled, horrified and now covering his ears with the palms of his hands.

Joey grinned, feeling she'd somehow scored a few points in her never ending battle with the brunet.

Kaiba shook his head, disgusted before marching out of the room, mumbling a "be right back" before he left.

So Joey was left alone, waiting. She wasn't too sure what she was waiting for, so she decided that she did wait she might as well go into the connecting bathroom to reapply her wraps. Her breasts weren't so big that she needed a bra to keep them lifted, but it felt better then having them sitting there on her chest like that, so when she walked out of the bathroom, she felt more like a he again.

Joey walked around aimlessly, pulling Kaiba's Blue Eyes plushie out from under the bed to have a look. It was actually kind of cute in a mean looking way, and he couldn't help but wonder why Kaiba would want to hide it from anyone.

Joey placed the plushie back on its rightful place on the bed before going to examine the complex looking stereo system. A nagging voice in the back of his head screamed at him to start pressing the buttons, but just as he got his finger ready to do just that, Kaiba burst through the door again, a long black cloth of some type folded around his arm.

"You touch that and you're dead." He threatened.

Joey glared at him for ruining his fun, but said nothing else as he backed away from Kaiba's precious stereo. Growling.

His growl slowly turned into a stunned whine as he watched Kaiba take hold of the black material around his arm and hold it up for him to see.

It was a black evening gown.

Joey pointed at it, his hand shaking. "Wha... what the Hell is that?"

Kaiba looked down from where he held it at the straps. "I think it would be obvious, Mutt." He taunted.

Joey continued to stare. "What are you doing with it?" He asked.

Kaiba gave a tired sigh, tossing it to him to catch. "Two days from now, you and I will be going out. You are to get ready and wear that. Two days should be enough time for you to prepare, right?"

"Well, I guess so..." Joey had started to answer, but then reality struck him. "What! You mean this?" He asked, holding up the dress at an arms length, as if he were afraid it would bite him.

Kaiba crossed his arms. "Yes, I mean that." He stated, pulling out his cell phone and hitting the speed dial.

"Yes, have the limo ready out front, my guest is ready to leave." He said, barely giving the driver on the other line a chance to respond before hanging up on him.

Joey blinked, still holding the dress when Kaiba began shoving him towards the door.

"Hey! Wait a minute! I didn't agree to anything!" He shouted over his shoulder at the CEO.

Kaiba purred in his ear. "Of course you did, now you either make sure you look your best the day after tomorrow, or I start hanging out flyers of you all around the school for everyone to see." Just for good measure, but also to scare him, Kaiba grabbed his chin and kissed him. He brought his hand up to touch his breasts through his shirt, but made a noise of displeasure when he found them to be wrapped up again.

Joey didn't mind though, his mind had gone to mush when Kaiba kissed him... or rather her... or... ah forget it, he wasn't even too sure what he was anymore, so he continued to let Kaiba massage his lips and touch his body until he pulled away.

Joey's eyes remained closed for a few more seconds longer until he opened them to see large liquid blue eyes staring down at him. Kaiba wasn't smiling at him or anything, but he wasn't sneering either. He just looked... calm.

"You know where the front door is, you can lead yourself out." Kaiba said, shoving him out the bedroom door and slamming it after him. Joey jumped at the sound, running for the exit and seeing the driver of the limo holding the door open for him, he jumped inside and didn't make a sound until he got home.

When he did arrive at his apartment, Joey had to hide the dress under his shirt from his father before throwing it into his room and locking the door. His old man seemed to be fast asleep at the TV, which was good, since he needed to make a long distance phone call.

The phone rang twice before his mother picked up.

"Hey ma, is Serenity there?"

**To Be Continued...**

**Thank You's:**

** Leah Bea: Yeah, sorry about that, I tend to do that a lot even after I've proof read it, so feel free to point out any mistakes you might  
find, and I'm glad you're liking the story even though Joey is a girl   
blue-eyes honeypup  
Rena Lupin  
ravenclaw525  
Mou Hitori no Akari  
Rosepedal  
Dark Magician Of Chaos  
aloneforevemore  
Shounen Squared   
Glue Project  
Belletiger : Not really, but close!  
Tyri Dragonite  
Sakusha Saelbu  
**

Review please! 


	5. Chapter Five

_**The Secret**_

**By: Freewater**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor do I think I own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters. This story was written just for the plain fun of it.

**Rating: R**

**Pairings:** Seto/Joey

**Notes:** I'm going to be using their English names because I feel like it.

**Warnings:** This is a YAOI story (sort of)

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_**Chapter Five**_

Joey loved his sister dearly, she always knew what he needed and when he needed it without needing to ask half the time.

She'd figured out what his call was for pretty quickly, he had to give her that much. He couldn't help but grin at the memory of how disappointed she sounded when she couldn't get a trip into Domino City at the last second. So instead, she had a package delivered to him from the overnight mail.

Joey's father eyed the box curiously when it arrived at their mailbox, but Joey was quick to snatch it up and run it into his room before he could open it. Hastily explaining that it was new Duel Monster equipment Serenity had sent to him.

How he wished she could be there with him to help him. He didn't know much about girly things, she did. And it was already noon, Kaiba would be picking him up for their date in about five hours!

Joey lit a cigarette and took a calming puff. He didn't smoke often, just when he was nervous about something, and the box of feminine products sitting innocently on the bathroom counter, waiting for him to open was making him twitch.

Joey took another drag of his cigarette before tossing it into the toilet where it gave a dying fizz before going out into the water. He approached the box and tore off the tape, peering inside.

There was a letter on top of everything addressed to him. He quickly took it and backed away a few steps, not yet ready to deal with what was inside.

_Dear Joey,_

_Hey big bro/sis! I'm so glad you're actually going to do this! You'll look so pretty by the time your done! I put a camera in the box, so when you finish getting dressed I want you to take a few _

_pictures of yourself and send the camera back to me. Mom wants to see them too, she's actually a little cheerier around the house since I told her you were dressing up to go on a date! _

_Anyway, love you! Send me a letter back!_

_Serenity_

Also enclosed in the letter was a list of instructions on what everything was for and how to use them.

Joey looked up from the letter and back at the box, which was open and taunting him.

He puffed out his chest. How difficult could a bunch of perfumes and soaps be?

He walked back over to the box and pulled out a can of something called "Skintimate For Legs" and he groaned.

This was going to be harder then he thought.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

One and a half hours later, Joey had a towel wrapped around her mid-section, cursing when she cut herself for a third time trying to shave her legs. Nearly losing her balance and toppling over from where she stood with one leg propped up on the bathtub. She was thankful that they were only tiny slits that bled for a second or two before going dry, but it was still stung a bit.

She never realized how hairy her legs were until she started shaving them. She had no more hair then the average boy, but for the next little while, until Kaiba had his fun at least, she would have to be a girl. For the most part, anyway. It wasn't like Yugi or anyone else was ever going to find out about her. She would just have to not wear any shorts around him or Tristan until it grew back.

Joey's stomach tightened at the thought. The last time Tristan had seen her as a woman she'd been thirteen years old, right after he finally convinced her to keep on dressing like a boy. And even then, she was a young lady back then, only just starting to fill out. Now, she was practically a woman.

Joey shivered. Fuck, she hated being a girl, and desperately wished that she _was_ a boy. Girls were gross. They were smaller, weaker, had monthly... _visitors._ They got pregnant and were considered sluts if they slept around too much, whereas guys could do just that and get away with it. They did nothing but focus on their looks and spend hours in the bathroom, kind of like what she was being forced to do.

A loud banging sound made Joey jump. "Hurry up in there Boy! I need to get in there soon!"

"Sorry dad!" She cried out, carefully using her boy voice as she finished with her legs, packed up her stuff and ran into her room to finish before her father could see her.

Two and a half hours after that, Joey had an iron in her hair, trying it get it to flair out at the ends like the instructions Serenity left told her to do. Evidently it was the style for women with short hair like hers.

She took a glance at her watch. Just one more hour and then Kaiba would be there to pick her up.

Joey pulled out a pencil eye liner and tried to darken her eyes, but she'd never worn it before, and it took a few tries before she could stop her eyes from watering before she could get it on properly.

Next, she applied a bit of cover up to her face. The instructions told her to only dab her forehead and cheeks before spreading it around, and at first she thought that Serenity had to of made a mistake of some kind, because there was no way that could be enough.

She was about to add more, but then she remembered that every time she went against the proper instruction, more often then not, she ended up looking like a fool. So she dabbed the cover up just like she was told and evenly rubbed it along her face.

There were other sorts of weird looking make-up cases in the box of all different colours, they were supposed to go on her eyes and cheeks, but she wasn't sure she would choose the right colours or get them on right despite Serenity's specific instructions, so she left them out and applied some of Serenity's sparkle _natural colour_ lipstick. Smacking her lips when finished.

Joey looked herself over in the mirror, turned her head to get a better look at herself, blinked, and blinked again.

She never thought she would think it about herself, but she was actually very pretty. The black dress made her look slimmer then what she really was, and it flowed to just above her knees, exposing her slim legs and painted toenails, she didn't paint her finger nails since she didn't want the hassle of trying to scrape off the colour later when she changed back into a boy.

She grinned at herself, her male mind coming back with some perverted ideas. "I'd do me." She said wickedly, wishing she could stand in two places at once, dressed as a boy and as the girl she saw in the mirror so she could whistle at herself.

Joey went into the box again and fished out the disposable camera, holding it at an arms length with the lense pointed at her, she smiled and took the picture, wondering what Serenity would think when she saw her. Or even better, what her _mother_ would think!

Joey threw the camera back into the safety of the box, pulling out the platform sandals and shoulder purse next.

Joey sweat dropped. The platform sandals she was sure she could take, at least they weren't high heels. The last time she tried wearing those she sprained both her ankles, it was the purse she was sure to have trouble with.

It was so tiny! Why did girls even carry them around if all they looked like they could fit inside

was a small cell phone? It would be nothing but a pain for her to carry and an even bigger pain not to forget such a tiny little thing.

Girls were fucked in the head. How could this be the style!

Joey contemplated leaving it behind, but when she looked at the clock and saw that it was four forty-five she jumped, scrambling around to throw on her school uniform. She threw on her blue jacket and tucked the skirt inside her pants, grabbing the purse and shoes before running out the room. Keeping her head down in case her father saw her.

He was on the couch, watching TV. "Later pop," She called.

He didn't look up, just made a vague wave with his hand. "See ya, boy."

And she was out the door and in the elevator. Kaiba would most likely early. He always was, just so he could make fun of her for being late. Bastard.

Sure enough, an entire ten minutes early, there was his limo, parked right outside the glass doors and gaining a lot of what she knew Kaiba would think as unwanted attention.

She didn't wait for an invitation this time when she opened the door and let herself in, sitting across from Kaiba, who gave her a very odd stare.

"You didn't get ready." He said, the driver taking off to wherever it was they were going.

"Yes I did!" Joey shot back, taking off her jacket and sneakers, before removing her pants and tossing them on the floor. Irritated that all her hours of hard work had gone unnoticed.

Kaiba blinked at her, eyes going wider then normal at the sight of her wearing the dress before reverting back to their normal state. "Oh," Was all he could say.

Joey leaned down, pushed a strand of her blonde hair out of her face and put on her shoes. Not realizing the nice view of her cleavage she was giving the CEO, who stared without shame.

"So where we going?" She asked.

Kaiba ripped his eyes away before she could see him, and he smirked. "Surprise."

Joey shrugged, leaning against the door and looking out the window. "Okay."

During their drive, Joey didn't realize that she had started to rub her legs together beneath her dress. She'd never shaved them before and the feeling of freshly shaved legs was something she knew, with practice, that she could definitely get used to. They felt wonderfully smooth and soft, and she suddenly had an idea of why so many women were so obsessed with keeping their legs so smooth all the time.

It had nothing to do with impressing their men, it was for their own benefit.

Kaiba watched her rubbing her legs together with a scowl on his face hidden behind a miserable blush. Hating her for teasing him in such a cruel manner.

Only when he felt the beginnings of a nose bleed did he say anything.

"Will you stop that!"

Joey immediately stopped, and she looked at him with wonder. "Stop what?"

"That!" Kaiba pointed at her legs, and Joey looked around but couldn't find anything.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kaiba." She said.

"Stop rubbing your legs!"

"Oh. Why?" She asked.

Kaiba didn't say anything, and a brilliant light flashed across her face.

"You were getting turned on!" She accused, trying not to laugh and pointing at him.

Kaiba blushed just as hard as he glared, and Joey let out her laughter.

"Don't worry about it, Kaiba! It's not a big deal you know. I mean, right before I came outside I was thinking about how I would do myself looking the way I do!"

Kaiba's body remained tense except for the movement of his left arm. It reached across the leather seat beside him and grabbed his briefcase before placing it as normally as he could over his lap.

Joey recognised the act, and her laughter continued.

"I don't see what's so funny about this!" Kaiba growled, irritated with himself for the show of weakness.

Joey suddenly had the image of Kaiba kissing her flash in her mind, and she smirked. If Kaiba could dish it out then he could take it too.

Slowly, more to prevent herself rom tripping over her own feet rather then looking seductive, Joey crawled her way over to Kaiba's seat, throwing away his briefcase and setting herself comfortably on his lap. Kaiba's mad blush getting darker with her there. Sighing as she wriggled around on his erection until satisfied.

Wasn't he the one supposed to be seducing her?

Kaiba groaned. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Experimenting," She chirped. "I've spent all my teenage life as a boy, I've only ever kissed other girls so I'd like to know what it's like to be with a boy." As if to prove her point, she ground herself hard against him, and Kaiba's breath hitched as he grabbed onto her arms to hold on for the ride.

"You... you can't be serious." He moaned.

"About being with all those girls? No, not really. But I bet it gives you a lot of bad thoughts, eh?" She said, giggling. "I'm such a slut."

"No shit!" Kaiba growled. The last thing he needed was for her to make him come in his pants, so he threw her off him on the empty spot next to him.

Joey gave him an odd look while he took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"What was that for?" She asked. She was having fun.

Kaiba crossed his arms while the limo came to a stop. "We're here." He said.

Joey looked out the window, seeing nothing too special at all. "Downtown Domino?" She asked.

Kaiba opened the door and stepped out, holding it open for her before shutting the door. "I was thinking we'd take a walk." He smirked.

Joey paled, and Kaiba chuckled at the sight. "What's the matter, puppy dog?"

Joey sneered at him. She'd stupidly assumed that Kaiba would be taking her somewhere _indoors_. Somewhere where there was no risk of someone she knew seeing her in the state she was in. "You prick." She hissed.

Kaiba grabbed her wrist and yanked her out the door. "Aw, c'mon, don't be like that. This should be really... interesting. Wouldn't you agree?"

Joey turned her head away and mumbled something incoherently, hugging herself and feeling naked and exposed now that she was out of the limo where people could actually see her.

She heard a whistling sound off in the distance, and a guy wearing roller blades grabbed her ass for a quick feel before disappearing.

Joey's face went red. "Forget it, I can't do this." She said, trying to get back into the limo before it drove away on her.

Kaiba grabbed her arm and spun her around, putting his hand around her waist and walking with her. Now, now, you wouldn't afraid would you?" He asked.

Joey looked down at her feet. "No," She squeaked.

To her surprise, Kaiba gave her a supportive squeeze. "Good, now, surely you must know about the duel monsters convention today? Right?" He asked.

"Well, yeah, I do, but I have no money." Joey said.

Kaiba smirked. "You're my date today, whatever you get is on me."

"Really!" Joey asked.

Kaiba rethought his words. "Well, within reason of course. I'm not going to let you buy out one of the stores on a whim." He said.

Joey squealed and latched onto his arm. "Thank you!"

And again, Kaiba smirked, liking the feeling of having her there on his arm. "Don't mention it puppy."

_**To Be Continued...**_

**A.N:** Nothing much happened in this chapter, but the date will take place over the next three to four chapters, and I have another reviewer here that didn't show up on the review page when I copied and pasted the names, so when it does show upI'll update this page to include all names

Thank You:

**chibikuro rose-sama**

**Youkaiyouko**: Duke will be involved, but not like that. Despite how mean his character was in the "Innocent Joke" Series, I really do like his character, so expect to see him in the next chapter or two. Love is for fools

**Baka Kitsune Sam**

**SapphireandHoneyStorm**Well, I didn't think it would be funny, but I'm glad that it is as long as people like it blue-eyes

**honeypup:** Wow, thank you

**Rosepedal**

**storyfreak**

**Caecuslupa**

**Rena Lupin**

**Muchacha **

**QueenNarca**

**Darkwitch17**

**aloneforevemore**

**Dark Magician Of Chaos**

**Princess Of Kamui:** I wrote down the story as being a Yaoi since Joey is an original Male character, and as for the idea, I'm not too sure where it came from, I've had the idea for about a year now, and this story shouldn't be as long as the "Innocent Joke" series

**kiddieknitnack **

**Belletiger**


	6. Chapter Six

_**The Secret**_

**By:** Freewater

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor do I think I own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters. This story was written just for the plain fun of it.

Rating: **R**

**Pairings:** Seto/Joey

**Notes:** I'm going to be using their English names because I feel like it.

**Warnings:** This is a YAOI story (sort of)

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_**Chapter Six**_

"What did you get?" Kaiba asked, looking down at the cards Joey held in her hands after exiting a Duel Monsters Cards sale. He bought a few packs for each of them, simply for the fun of it since he had almost every card anyone could ever want, being the president of his own company and all. So the cards he received were all doubles and basically useless towards his deck, but Joey did seem excited.

"I got Swords of Revealing Light! Wait until I duel Yugi next! He's going to get such a kick out of this!" She said, grinning proudly at her new card.

Kaiba smirked down at her. He remembered the first time he received that card, and he's used it in almost all his duels until it became obsolete and he replaced it with something different.

"Did you get anything else?" Kaiba asked.

"Yeah, I got a Kuriboh, which I'll probably give to Yugi, and another Baby Dragon, but the rest are all kinda weak." Joey replied, smiling up at him. "But I'm still glad you got these for me, maybe I can trade them for something else."

Kaiba put a hand around her waist and led her towards another outdoor shop that caught his eye. There were two glass counters sitting beneath a tent. All the cards were extremely rare and sold in singles. Joey noticed that there appeared to be a bidding war for the Right Hand of Exodia, and so far the price had gone up to eight hundred dollars and still rising.

"Wow," Joey whistled. "Did you ever have to pay that much for a single card?" She asked.

Kaiba "Hmphed" and crossed his arms. "Yes. I had a bidding war for my third Blue Eyes with some old collector from Australia a few years ago. I ended up paying nearly three thousand dollars just to win it before he decided it wasn't worth it."

"Wow..." Joey said again. Awed that someone would be willing to throw that much money at a card. Even if it was very rare and beautiful. Kaiba was never kidding when he said it was his favourite.

"Do you have any of the Exodia cards?" She asked.

Kaiba snorted. "I believe in winning through strategy and skill. Not some stupid monster that automatically gives you the game just for having it on the field."

Joey grinned, looking very much like the Cheshire Cat. "This wouldn't have anything to do with you losing to Yugi? Would it?"

Kaiba could feel his stomach tighten and a bead of sweat roll down his neck, but he schooled his features well to appear unaffected. "Of course not." He grumbled, about to lead her away when something caught his eye.

"Uh, you go ahead, puppy, there's something I want to do." He said, letting her go.

Joey blinked at him. "Um... sure, I'll just head down the street over there." She said, pointing in the direction she wanted to go to.

"Sure, sure. I'll be right back." Kaiba said, disappearing into the crowd.

Joey just shrugged and went on her way, occasionally having to push through a small group of people before she found herself at a small plushie shop. She smiled at the sight of some of the stuffed duel monsters. All handmade according to the sign.

She saw a Blue Eyes White Dragon plushie, similar to the one on Kaiba's bed, and her smile became broader when she noticed the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon right next to it.

If only she had a little bit of money! It was too cute not to buy and Kaiba would love it!

Joey blinked. Since when did she care what Kaiba liked?

She shook her head. She didn't care. Kaiba was just taking her out on a date because he was lonely or something and if he wanted the damn thing then he could get it himself. She had no money on her anyway! What was she going to do! Steal it?

That thought brought the grin back to her face. In another lifetime that's exactly what she would have done, but not now. She was dressed up as a lady and was going to act like it.

Someone suddenly bumped into her, jerking her forward.

"Oh excuse me," The boy said.

Joey smiled brightly and turned around. "It's ok–" But the blood drained from her face when she saw just who it was.

Yugi grinned up at her sheepishly. "I'm really sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was going."

Joey's mouth hung open like a fish out of water, not sure what she was supposed to do.

Without warning, Yugi's millennium puzzle let out a blinding bright, golden glow before Yami jumped out and stood next to his Hikari, looking very much like the fish out of water that Joey did.

Yugi did a face vault at Yami's sudden appearance.

"Yami! What are you doing!" Yugi yelled.

Yami pointed a shaky hand at Joey. "Aibou, that's... that's..."

Joey's stomach dropped. She could tell that Yami knew, and she had to think fast. So she suddenly burst out laughing, putting a hand behind her blonde head of hair. "Wow, was that a magic trick? You just appeared out of nowhere! Are you a magician?" She asked, playing the dumb blonde role for all it was worth.

"Yes!" Yugi spit out, now laughing just as nervously as Joey. The both of them with their hands behind their heads. "Yes, he is! He's always popping in and out of places. No one knows how he does it!"

"Oh! Well you must tell me! I _insist_!" Joey said, grabbing Yami's arm and forcefully dragging him off before Yugi could say a word.

Yugi tried to follow, but Joey continued to drag a protesting Yami through the crowds until they lost him around a the corner of one of the tent shops. Joey constantly sending Yami glares and telling him to shut up and follow until all his protests stopped.

Joey immediately confronted the wide eyed Yami. "How did you know?"

Yami's mouth continued to hang. "...Joey?" He asked.

Joey sighed, her voice melting back into the old male bronx accent. "Yeah, it's me."

Yami tilted his head from side to side, examining her before his eyes landed on her breasts, telling him that his friend wasn't cross-dressing as a woman, but was in fact the real deal. "...By the Gods," He breathed.

Joey groaned. "How could you tell?" She asked.

Yami looked back up at her, turning serious again. "I can sense when my friends are near, and when Yugi ran into you I could sense you were near, but instead of finding you nearby I see a woman instead! It became obvious after it sunk in what was going on."

Joey groaned again, her head dropping. "Don't tell anyone." She begged.

Yami blinked at her. "Why not? Is something the matter? Are you in any trouble?"

"No, no, nothing like that." Joey said, trying to set the Pharaoh's mind at ease. "I just don't want anyone to know about this, everything would change if they did. It's bad enough Kaiba knows."

"Cousin?" Yami asked.

Joay scratched the side of her head. "I forgot you two are related."

"We're talking about the same Kaiba, right?" Yami asked.

Joey half glared at him. "Do you know any others?"

Yami sighed. "I apologies for seeming... disbelieving, but this is a little difficult to swallow. So tell me, how did my cousin find out about this? I've never seen you as a female before. Is he forcing you to come out in public like this?"

Joey grinned. Gotta love Yami for being so perceptive. But then again, as a former Pharaoh, he would of had to be. "Sort of, he's kinda taking me out on a date,"

Yami's eyes brightened. "Oh? A date is it?" And Yami's eyes travelled up and down her figure one more time before smirking. "Kisara certainly has a run for her money."

Joey blinked at him. "Uh... Kisara?" She asked, only _just_ concealing the jealousy in her voice.

Yami nodded. "My cousin's would-be lover back in Egypt. Her Ka was actually that of the Blue Eyes White Dragon he loves so much."

Joey could practically _feel_ the flames surrounding her body as she fantasized about braking into Kaiba's mansion and ripping the plushie he had hidden in his room from limb to limb. Starting with the head.

Yami chuckled evilly at the enraged face Joey unknowingly made. "A bit jealous?" He asked.

Joey blinked, violently shaking her head. "No!" She pouted, a blush on her cheeks.

Yami continued to chuckle at her behaviour. "I wouldn't worry too much about her. Kaiba's interest in her Ka was purely for the power of it. I doubt he even remembers her, much less cares. You know about how he's always going on about Egyptian magic being foolishness and fake."

Joey sighed. "I guess so..." She said, changing the subject. "Is Tristan with you?"

Yami looked over his shoulder, as if he expected the brunet teen to walk by at any moment. "He's around near here. Why?" Yami asked.

Now Joey was really starting to feel guilty. "Well, he knows about me too." She said.

"Oh?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, but he's always known, even before I started dressing like a boy." Joey explained.

Yami crossed his arms, seeming to think it over. "Aibou has told me that you two have been friends for longer then he's known you, so it's feasible." He said.

"So you're not going to tell Yugi?" Joey asked, her hands clasped together before him, as if in prayer.

Yami smiled at her. "For whatever reason you're doing this, it must be a good one. And even so, a secret that you keep is not mine to give, Joey." Yami said, instantly making Joey feel better. "If Yugi ever finds out of this then it will be from your mouth and no one else's."

"Thank you!"

"Yami?"

Both heads turned to see Yugi approaching, having finally found them. Yugi eyed Joey carefully as he approached them, and once again Joey tried to act like a dumb blonde.

"Wow, your friend here is really stubborn!" She said to Yugi. "No matter how hard I tried or what I did he wouldn't tell his magic secret."

Yugi grinned nervously. "Well, a magician is never supposed to reveal his secrets." He replied.

Seto was looking everywhere for Joey. He got worried when he went off in the direction she said she'd be in and couldn't find her. So, somewhat worried, he started his search until out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of her blonde head of hair in between two shops.

Without thinking, or really noticing who she standing with, he called out her name as he walked towards her.

"Joey!"

For what seemed to be the millionth time that day, Joey felt her stomach drop at the sound of her name. Yugi looked up at her curiously while Yami just tried to conceal his chuckles.

Kaiba froze when he saw who Joey was with, but quickly regained his composure and continued to approach her as if nothing was wrong, putting an arm possessively around her waist.

"Hello, Mottou." He said.

Yugi still looked rather curious. "Uh, hi Kaiba." He greeted back before turning back to Joey. And for a split second she thought she was caught, but then he grinned up at her. "I have a friend named Joey, he looks kind of like you." He said.

Joey sighed and grinned back at him. "Is that so?" She asked, hearing Kaiba snort while she played stupid. "Maybe I can meet him sometime?" She asked.

"Sure! I bet he would like that!" Yugi said back.

Kaiba growled. "Well, it's nice to know that you two have become such good _friends_ and all, but I think I would like to take my date away from here before she gets the idea that you're worth hanging out with, Mottou." Kaiba sneered, but mainly just to annoy Joey, whom he knew couldn't say anything in Yugi's defence.

Like normal though, Yugi took no offence to it, and even changed the subject. "Kaiba, I didn't know you had a girlfriend." The small Hikari said.

Yami couldn't help but jump in at the thought of all the fun such a phrase would cause. "Yes Kaiba, tell us, how long have you two been together?" He asked.

Joey wanted to strangle Yami for purposely starting something, but before she could blurt anything out, Kaiba cupped her cheek and forced her to look at him. "We've actually been together for quite some time now. Joey here is _always_ telling me how much I'm the love of her life. We've only been keeping it secret so that the paparazzi won't have a field day,"

Now Joey wanted to strangle Kaiba.

"You two won't say anything of this to anyone? Will you? I wouldn't want my Joey here to be targeted by reporters." The CEO asked, and Joey suddenly loved him. As long as no one found out then she was all good.

"Oh no! Of course we won't say anything, right Yami?" Yugi asked, looking over his shoulder at his darker half.

Yami pouted. "Of course we won't, Aibou. Anything to keep Kaiba off our backs." He said.

Kaiba chose to ignore the comment as he led Joey away.

"Bye Kaiba! Bye Joey!" They could hear Yugi called, Joey turned to wave back at him, but then Kaiba rushed her forward until they were out of sight.

Yami chuckled to himself when they were gone, letting Yugi latch on to his arm and lead him off towards the rest of the convention.

'I was wondering what had happened to Kisara,' Yami thought, a picture of Joey in female form coming to mind. 'Poor little dragon is jealous of herself.'

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You can be such a prick." Joey hissed, wanting to shove Kaiba's arm from off of her, but deciding not to just for appearance sake. Nothing more.

Kaiba chuckled at her, the evil: I'm-going-to annoy-the-shit-out-of-you, chuckle.

"What's the matter, my little dog? Did that piss you off?" He asked.

Joey bristled and snarled. "I am not a dog you fuckin–"

Kaiba immediately wrapped his arms around her waist, twisted her around in his grasp and kissed her.

Joey was silenced by his lips on hers, but then she blushed furiously before pushing him away. "What are you doing?" She demanded.

"Shutting you up," Kaiba replied, reaching into the inside pocket of his trench coat. "I have something here that will calm that ever annoying anger of yours." He said, pulling out a duel monsters card, hidden by a protective case.

Joey blinked curiously at her present. "What is it?" She asked, a hint of suspicion in her voice.

Kaiba continued to hold the card in his hand, knowing the secret of which card it was with a handsome smirk on his face.

"Tell me, it _is_ true that you gave your precious Red Eyes Black Dragon to Yugi, right?" He asked.

Joey's eyes bulged. "You didn't!" She squealed, trying to snatch the card from out of Kaiba's hand.

He pulled back though, holding it just above his head where she could not reach. "Ah, ah, ah," He waved his finger at her. "What do you say?" He asked.

Joey blushed, embarrassed. "Um, please?"

To her stunned shock, the CEO shook his head. "Nope, not that one."

Joey frowned in thought. "What other one is there?"

The evil glint in Kaiba's eye's came back. "Tell me who's master I am and who's dog you are." Kaiba smirked.

Joey's entire demeanor swayed. "You're not serious..."

"I'm dead serious."

"Isn't there anything else I could do?" Whined Joey.

Kaiba shook his head. "Nope,"

Joey hesitated. "...You'll give me the card if I say it?"

"Or course,"

"No strings attached?"

"None."

Joey hesitated again, then opened her mouth. "...Seriously, no strings attached?"

"Are you going to say it or what?" Kaiba growled.

Joey looked down at her feet. "...I am your dog and you are my master." She mumbled, hating herself.

Kaiba leaned forward. "Sorry? What was that? I didn't quite hear you."

Joey took in a deep breath. "I am your dog and you are my master." She seethed, louder this time. Though strangely it was easier to say it the second time.

"Come again?"

"I am your dog and you are my master!" Joey yelled, a few people in the crowds stopping to look at her, but she could only see red in Kaiba's direction.

"Very good, mutt. Here is your treat." Kaiba laughed, handing her the card.

Joey snatched it from him and ripped off the protective case, seeing the beauty of the Red Eyed Black dragon roaring back up at her in a mint condition card.

Completely forgetting about what Kaiba made her do to get the card, Joey latched onto his arm and squeezed tight. "Thank you!" She cried, continuously admiring the card from every angle.

Kaiba smirked at her again, wrapping his arm in its now usual spot around her waist. "It wasn't a problem, now come on, there's a restaurant down here I'd like to show you."

_**To Be Continued...**_

I'm glad that a lot of people are enjoying the story, I got a few reviews saying that at first they thought it would be dumb, but they stuck with it and like what they see so far. A few people are disappointed that Duke won't be the enemy like in my other Seto/Jou stories, he'll be there, but he'll also be more of a pest then an enemy. And as for the whole Yami saying that Joey is Kisara thing, it was just something I wanted to do for a while, but it won't have anything to do with the story and an issue won't be made out of it. In the next chapter or two I'll let everyone know why Seto is suddenly messing with Joey like he is.

**_Thank you to:_**

Dizzy Otaku

ravenclaw525

Lamia Metisou

Blue Eyes Honeypup

Shounen Squared

Solitudity

nicole purple

Rena Lupin

Fallen One winged Tenshi

Saphire and Honey Storm

Dark Magician of Chaos

aloneforevermore

chibikuro rose-sama

Clarity

Belletiger

Glue project

Caecuslupa


	7. Chapter Seven

_**The Secret**_

By: **Freewater**

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own, nor do I think I own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters. This story was written just for the plain fun of it.

**Rating: R**

Pairings: **Seto/Joey**

Notes: I'm going to be using their English names because I feel like it.

Warnings: This is a YAOI story (sort of)

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_**Chapter Seven**_

Joey looked up at the multistory building in awe. Only the first two floors seemed to be part of the actual restaurant that Kaiba was taking her to, and she couldn't help but wonder what the other floors were for. There were only about five or so, but still.

She asked Kaiba, and he responded with: "They're for the owners and managers who do all the paperwork for the place." He said, leading her inside, also explaining that the reason the Duel Monsters Convention was being held so close to the classier part of town was to lure out the rich card collectors. Convincing them with expensive stores and five star hotels that the convention actually had something to offer for the rare card hunter.

There were people eating on the tables outside beneath the shade of a canopy , and on the second floor were more people eating or drinking wine on the balcony. Each an every man and woman there looking like they were wearing five million dollar socks just to go with their ten million dollar shoes.

If Joey had been impressed by the outside of the place, it was nothing by how awed she was when Kaiba led her inside.

The room was sparkling as three crystal chandeliers hung overhead. Every table had those nice white table clothes on them with colourful flower or candle centre pieces, just like she'd seen on TV. The room was spacious enough for a stage to be set up at the head of everything while men and women in black suits and gowns played their violins, cellos and harps. An elevator could be see off to the side of the stage, allowing guests to get to the second floor.

Joey didn't have much time to admire the soft music floating around the air as Kaiba led her towards the receptionist. A skinny man with a hooked nose who wrote something down in his books, not looking too pleased before he looked up and smiled brightly at the sight of Kaiba, whom Joey already guessed was a regular customer here.

"Ah, Mister Kaiba! Welcome back!"

Kaiba didn't bother with the pleasantries. "I have a reserved table for two." He said briskly.

The receptionist took a glance at Joey and wrinkled his nose before looking back down in his big book of names and flipping through the pages. "Ah, yes, here it is. You're right on time as always sir." The man said, and Joey knew why Kaiba so obviously didn't like him.

He was a snooty man who worked in a snooty place and only smiled for big tips, the fact that he looked his nose down at Joey as though he thought she was better off in the local Burger Barn made her want to hit him.

Was it really that easy to see that she didn't come from money?

The receptionist called over a waiter in a white tuxedo jacket and had him lead them to their tables. Wordlessly handing them their menus before telling them the specials and offering to come back in a few minutes once they had a chance to choose what they wanted.

Joey only glanced at her menu before lowering it and leaning over the table to where Kaiba sat, keeping her voice down in case someone should hear her bad grammar and kick her out.

"What was with that guy?" She asked.

Kaiba sipped at his complimentary water. "The receptionist?" He asked, and Joey nodded. Kaiba seemed to smirk, and Joey could only guess it to be at a memory of some sort.

"A few years back, right when I just inherited the company," He started, and Joey leaned closer, her arms on the table now. "Mokuba and I had just found this place. We weren't used to going out and blowing money in expensive restaurants and stores for absolutely no reason whatsoever, so we decided 'why not?' and went in. This place turned out to have the best food we could ever find anywhere. Not even the chefs at Kaiba mansion could compare. So we came here often and became regulars."

Joey rested her head in her hand as she listened. Wondering what it would be like to just throw away five hundred dollars on a whim like what Kaiba must do every day, but she quickly shoved the thought out of her mind. "Then what happened?"

Kaiba took another sip of his water. "That receptionist had just started working here or something, and didn't know who I was and refused to allow Mokuba and I to come in since were so young. I was only fourteen at the time and Mokuba had just turned nine."

Joey took a drink of her own water, entranced by the story.

"Eventually he walked away to do other things, and another waiter came up to us and gave us a table. We thought there had just been some kind of mistake with the other receptionist and let it go. The waiter seemed genuinely nice, and Mokuba liked him because he gave him extra ice cream without charging, but he doesn't work here anymore. Anyway, what happened was, that guy, I never bother to remember his name, saw my brother and I already eating and approached us." Kaiba couldn't suppress his chuckle, and Joey knew it could only mean that he put the receptionist in his place.

"He made a giant scene about how 'children were not allowed' and 'where were our parents?' and how we 'snuck past him to play on the sympathies of the workers to get free food' or something like that."

"It went on like that for five minutes straight before someone higher up then he is ran up and whispered into his ear who I was and what multibillion dollar company I owned." Kaiba chuckled again. "The man went white as a sheet and stared at us with his mouth wide open. Of course, to rub some salt into it I threatened to never come back, and Mokuba did his little _crying on command_ thing just to make it worse for him. As a gesture of good will, we received free service for a year and he was almost fired before I stepped in and allowed him to keep his job like the merciful person I am."

Joey sputtered out laughing, holding both her hands over her mouth just to keep it in.

"He's been kissing my ass ever since." Kaiba finished evilly, looking thoughtful. "He still hasn't learned though."

Joey immediately stopped laughing and looked up at him. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Don't think I didn't see the way he was looking at you." Kaiba said, and Joey felt flushed, surprised he noticed that.

"I'm used to being looked down on, don't worry about it."

Kaiba snorted. "You're dressing up and am my guest, if anything you should be looking down at him."

Joey couldn't find anything to say to that, so they both resorted to looking at their menus.

The waiter finally came back with a pen and a pad of paper in his hands, and he asked them what they would like.

Kaiba put his menu down. "I'll have the steak, medium rare and baked potatoes."

The waiter nodded. "Very good sir," He said, looking down at Joey now. "And, for the lady?" He asked.

Joey heard him speaking in the back of her head, but she was also still looking through her menu. So engrossed in trying to pick something out and wondering how anyone in the world could spend so much money on just a little bit of food that the word _lady_ didn't process in her brain. She wasn't used to it.

"Excuse me? Miss?" The waiter prodded. Joey still didn't know he was talking to her.

"Miss?"

Finally, Kaiba kicked her in the leg. Not too hard, they were in a nice place after all, but just enough to get her attention.

"Ow! Kaiba! What are you–" It was then that she noticed the waiter. "Oh! Sorry!" She said. Embarrassed. "I didn't hear you."

The waiter didn't seem to mind. "Perfectly alright. Have you decided what you would like."

Joey looked back down at her menu. "Uh..."

The waiter smiled at her patiently, figuring that she was new to money and helping her with her menu, turning it to the salad section. "These are our choices for the day," He said, pointing out all the expensive garden green salads and what was in them.

Joey sweat dropped while looking at the pictures on her menu. The salads were all fresh looking and just as expensive as the normal meals. Each dish promising her to be low in fat and perfect for diets.

"Uh... what are you having Kaiba?" She looked up at him.

If the waiter was surprised by hearing Kaiba's date call him by his surname then he didn't show it.

"Steak and potatoes." Kaiba replied.

"Really?" Joey asked, leaning over her chair and pulling Kaiba's menu down to look at the picture. "Hey, that looks pretty good. I'll have what he's having." She said, grinning up at the waiter, already hungry and awaiting her five star steak.

The waiter looked her over. Seemingly confused about something. "Are you sure miss?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah? Why? Joey asked, noticing Kaiba sticking his face in his hand to silently laugh at her.

"Nothing miss, nothing." The waiter said, quickly jotting down the order. "Anything to drink?" He asked.

"Do you have any Coke?" Joey asked.

"That sounds good too," Kaiba said.

The waiter looked startled. "I'll have to check," He said, taking their menus and quickly disappearing before they could ask for anything else.

When he was gone, Joey glared at Kaiba. "Okay, what was that all about?" She asked. "Why was he pointing out the salads to me? I was in the meats department."

Kaiba gave her a sultry smile. "Women tend to not eat when their on dates." He said.

Joey blinked at him. "What? Then what am I supposed to do? We're in a restaurant." She said.

"True, but," Kaiba looked around for an example, finding one quickly. "See that woman to your left?" He asked, refraining from pointing.

Joey took a glance to her left, seeing a long haired brunette who appeared to be in her mid twenties, with a man about the same age sitting across from her at the same table, not looking for too long before facing him again. "Yeah?"

"She's eating a salad, and she's barely touching it." Kaiba said, and Joey looked again, shocked to find that he was right!

"I don't understand." Joey admitted.

"Women who come to places like this are always on diets, and even if they weren't, most refuse to eat in public areas out of the fear of looking rude or sloppy."

"Just for eating?" Joey asked, and Kaiba nodded his head.

Joey's whole body seemed to deflate. "Did I just embarrass you?" She asked.

Kaiba chuckled. "Far from it, the look on the waiter's face was priceless. He's obviously never seen a woman actually eat here before. Besides," He continued. "Neither have I, and it's nice to go out with someone aside from Mokuba who will actually eat with me." He said, and Joey smiled, instantly feeling better.

Joey's stomach rumbled. Not loud enough to hear, but enough for her to put her hand on her stomach.

"Food's gonna be a while, eh?" She asked.

Kaiba shrugged. "About twenty minutes or so."

"Ah," Joey looked around again, her head twisting from this way to that, trying to take in all the nice looking things and fancy people.

Kaiba noticed out of the corner of his eye, a fat woman wearing a mink around her neck, looking at the blonde girl with disdain behind thin, gold rimmed glasses.

Kaiba knew why. Joey was rudely keeping her arms on the table, and was twisting her head this way and that to try and see everything. Not keeping still like a lady in public should. Joey had on no necklaces, earings, or rings, looking like the picture of someone who didn't belong.

Kaiba then turned his head so that the woman could have a full view of his face while Joey was occupied with a waiter setting fire to a plate. She saw him, and smiled with pity for him, wondering what foul twist of fate brought him into the company of a stray.

Kaiba sneered at her, baring his teeth, and the woman gasped in shock, waving her hand at herself to act as a fan before turning away with a huff.

"Kaiba, can I ask you a question?"

Kaiba quickly turned back to face Joey, glad to see that she hadn't noticed the show. "What is it?" He asked.

Joey seemed to squirm in her seat. "Why are you taking me out like this?" She asked.

Kaiba raised a brow at her. "Why am I taking you out?" He repeated.

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful or anything, because I'm not!" Said Joey quickly. "It's just... we always fight, y'know? So I don't really get this sudden change."

"You do remember that I'm blackmailing you, right?" He asked.

Joey half glared at him. "How could I forget? But that's not the point. You're blackmailing me, but you're spending all this money on me. What for?" She asked.

Kaiba contemplated the question. Wondering if he should answer or not before making his decision. "You intrigue me," He said, leaning slightly against the table.

Joey blinked at him, confused. "I... what?" She asked.

Kaiba took another drink of his water. "I said you intrigue me."

"But... why?" Joey asked, stunned.

Kaiba bore his blue eyes into her brown ones, a seductive smirk on his face. The kind he made after winning a duel monster fight. "There aren't many people in the world who can pull a fast one on me, and ever since I've known you, you've been doing just that."

Joey scratched the back of her head. "It wasn't on purpose." She mumbled.

Kaiba waved her off. "Yes, yes, I know, but still. I always thought you were a boy. You could never actually beat me in a fight, but if you're really a woman then you obviously have a lot of strength. Both physical and mental in order to do the things you've done, and I've never seen that before."

Joey glowed under the compliments, leaning closer with a grin on her face. "Aw! Kaiba! I think you love me!" She teased.

Kaiba smirked back at her. "Nice try mutt." He didn't rise to the bait.

Joey bristled, and was about to say something that shouldn't be said in the kind of place they were in back at him before she was interrupted.

"Well, well, well, Kaiba, who's the lovely lady?"

Joey froze at the voice coming from behind her, and the look of sheer annoyance mixed in with the snarl on Kaiba's face told her that she wasn't mistaken .

Turning around, Joet saw the familiar black ponytail, red bandana, dice earings and spike tattoo beneath the eye. The only thing that looked different about him was that, for the sake of the restaurant, he was wearing a tuxedo.

Duke Devlin.

"What to you want, Devlin?" Kaiba growled.

Duke didn't even bother looking at him, his gaze was still on Joey, who squirmed under it.

"Hello, my dear," He said, taking up her hand to kiss it, and Joey's entire body tensed, looking towards Kaiba as if expecting him to tell her what to do.

"I'd appreciate it if you stopped harassing my date and went away, Devlin." Kaiba sneered, but Duke only ignored him, which was really starting to get on Kaiba's nerves.

"How would you like to dance with me, my dear?" He asked, sounding much more sweeter then Joey had ever heard him before. "A pretty little thing like you should be out on the floor, and I can guarantee you that Kaiba won't take you there any time tonight." He said.

Joey blushed at the compliment, having never been called a '_pretty little thing_' before.

"Of course if there's something your date has to say against it then we wouldn't have to." Duke said, looking towards Kaiba now, who was still fuming, and Joey had to wonder if Duke did things like this with Kaiba's dates often.

"Do what you want," The CEO grumbled, crossing his arms.

"But–"

"Perfect! Come with me my dear, when I am done with you, you won't want to return." He said, dragging her to her feet and leading her to the dance floor before she could utter a word.

"What is your name?" Duke asked, putting his hand on her hip and taking her hand into his.

Joey put her hand on his shoulder, thinking it best that it go there. "Um, Josephine."

_**To Be Continued...**_

**_Thank You's:_**

**blue-eyes honeypup: **I was jealous too for a while, thus! Adding Kisara

**nicole-purple: **I think stories like that are rare, good luck trying to find them that's all I can say lol shadowstalker666  
**Rena Lupin****  
**

**Lady Hawkie  
**I never really knew that much about Joey's actual gang life, so that probably won't happen... unless I write a sequal

**Rosepedal  
wiccangirl2000  
Love is for Fools  
KuroHonoo: **thank you! I'm glad I'm doing this right

**Baka Kitsune Sam  
Sharem  
aloneforevemore  
Yami's Wife  
SapphireandHoneyStorm  
Rockinmuffin  
chibikuro rose-sama: **That is a good idea, and I had thought of it, but not during the date, maybe at school

**Dark Magician Of Chaos  
Shounen Squared  
Solitudity**

**clarity  
**. Sorry about the Exodia thing, I don't really pay much attention to the game, and as for the Kisara/Joey thing, that's been a fic idea I've had for a while but will probably never get around to doing. My thoughts on the two of them are that yes, they are very different, but I am a believer in reincarnation, and I've never believed that you had to look or act the same as the person you once were in a previous life. And Kisara was kind of weak, even with the Bue Eyes on her side, so my idea is that she would want to be reincarnated as someone a little tougher in the next life so she wouldn't get rocks chucked at her anymore.

**Caecuslupa  
Belletiger**


	8. Chapter Eight

**The Secret**

**_By: Freewater_**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor do I think I own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters. This story was written just for the plain fun of it.

**Rating: R**

**_Pairings: Seto/Joey_**

**Notes:** I'm going to be using their English names because I feel like it.

**Warnings:** This is a YAOI story (sort of)

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_**Chapter Eight**_

Kaiba seethed silently as he watched Duke lead Joey around the dance floor. He didn't want to give Joey up to him, but whenever the other CEO decided to stick his nose into Kaiba's affairs (literally) his dates more often then not ended up going home with the black haired dice boy at the end of the day. So Kaiba figured, why bother fighting it this time? Maybe when Duke took her home and found out who _Josephine_ really was he'd get freaked out and decide to leave him and his dates alone from then on.

It still didn't mean he had to take it lightly. Seto still found himself thoroughly pissed off with the situation, and he didn't know if he wanted to leave or continue to watch the two just to make sure that he really was being blown off.

Joey glanced towards where Kaiba sat, his arms crossed and glaring viciously at the both of them.

"Uh, maybe we should stop?" Joey said, becoming uncomfortable now.

Duke blinked at her. "Whatever for?" He purred, putting his face in the crook of her neck to inhale the scent of her perfume.

Joey tensed and tried to make some distance between them, but had a hard time doing that since Duke was holding her around the waist.

Kaiba's glare left his face to be replaced with a curious look as he watched Joey's body language.

"What's the matter?" Duke asked, getting her obvious hints but not taking them. It wasn't often when a woman blew him off. Especially one of Kaiba's women.

Duke could at least play the romantic part for a date, unlike Kaiba who normally just sat there as though interviewing the poor girl. And once he came along to sweep them off their feet, well, Gold Digger or not, money was money, and he was willing to give into their fantasies.

Could it be that he actually found a woman as stiff as Kaiba?

Joey squirmed a little, desperately hoping to not get caught. "Nothing really, I just want to go and sit down now." She said. "I'm not a very good dancer." She added as an excuse.

Duke grinned at her. "I think you're doing fabulously." He said, his hand sliding down to inconspicuously cup her ass.

Kaiba bristled angrily at the sight, knowing that Duke intended for him to see it.

He got to his feet and was about to leave in a huff when something even more amusing happened.

Joey punched Duke in the jaw.

The musicians suddenly stopped, as well as all the dancers surrounding them, including all the chatter in the restaurant as everyone's attention was suddenly focussed on the pair.

Kaiba's own jaw dropped while Duke cupped his face in pain, he and Joey now glaring at each other.

"Ow! You bitch! What did you do that for?" He demanded.

Joey felt flames surrounding her at being called a bitch, when all she really did was get his hands off her. She'd had her ass grabbed once already that day and she didn't like having it done again. "You prick! What do you think you're doing! Don't touch me!"

Duke was about to make another nasty comment but was interrupted when Kaiba burst out laughing.

Duke snarled. "You think that's funny, Kaiba!" He yelled.

"I think it's hilarious!" The CEO roared, wiping away tears.

Duke continued to snarl, growling now too. "Fine then, fuck you both!" He said, stalking off, offended and angry.

It was only when he was gone did Joey realize how silent it was. As she lowered her still raised fist, looking around the restaurant, all eyes were on her. Some of the older patrons were shaking their heads or staring down their noses at her in disapproval. Some people were whispering behind their hands and giggling to each other.

To Joey's horror, even Kaiba stopped his laughing when the waiter who'd served them earlier shuffled up to him before handing him a small note and whispering in his ear while Kaiba read it, glancing her as he did before shuffling off again.

Joey never felt more naked in all her life. She didn't know what else to do aside from putting her arms around herself and trying to look as small as possible while everyone around looked down at her, shaking their heads.

She felt like she'd just wasted her day, and Kaiba's time. She was no lady, and this proved it, and Joey never wished harder to have been born a boy.

"C'mon Wheeler,"

Joey jumped, startled out of her thoughts when Kaiba took her arm and started leading her away, putting his arm around her shoulders.

Now Joey felt like crying. They were being kicked out of Kaiba's favourite restaurant because of her. But Joey was a strong girl, and she managed to hold back her tears, causing her throat and chest to ache horribly.

What was worse was Kaiba's silence.

"I'm sorry," Whispered Joey, still hugging herself as all staring eyes followed her out.

Kaiba gave her a supportive squeeze when they finally made it outside into the sun and crowded streets. "Don't be sorry." He replied, though Joey wished he _would_ be angry with her. Somehow that would have made it a little better.

"I'm sorry I brought you there." Said Kaiba.

Joey whipped her head up at him, but he continued to talk. "This is your first time out as a female in, I can't remember how long you said it was, but I shouldn't have taken you to a place that would have so many rules." Kaiba smirked. "And I'm actually very glad you punched Devlin's face in. It was pretty funny." He said.

Joey managed a small grin. "Really?" She asked, her spirits lifting at Kaiba's acknowledgement. And now that she actually stopped feeling so sorry for herself and looked at him, he didn't look angry at all. Highly amused and supportive, and far from angry.

"Yeah, really." Kaiba said. "I've been wanting to punch him out for a while, but the last time I tried it he threatened me with a lawsuit."

Joey's eyes widened. "Did he?" She asked, and Kaiba nodded.

"Yes, and this was back when I was having trouble with my Board of Directors, so I couldn't afford it."

"Wow, what a jerk." Joey said. "It's strange because he is kind of my friend now, along with everyone else too, that is," Joey said, and Kaiba knew that she meant Yugi and Taylor and the rest. "How can he act like that when we're not around?"

Kaiba sweat dropped. "Are you forgetting about the dog suit?" He asked. "Even _I've_ never done that to you."

Joey grinned and scratched the back of her head. "I guess even he needs to act like the heartless CEO once in a while, right?"

Kaiba snorted. "As if you thought I was the only one." He said, sounding mock offended.

Joey elbowed him in the ribs playfully. "Still, I am glad he was the one to find us. Better him then Tristan, anyway."

Kaiba blinked down at her. "Why would that be?" He asked.

Joey shrugged. "He's just kind of... protective of me. I guess." She said, not knowing how else to word it.

Kaiba made an "Oh" with his mouth. "So, because of all that stuff that happened when you two were younger, he sees you as sort of a... little sister?"

Joey had to fight to keep from laughing. "No! No, that would be a little too weird."

"Why would that be weird?" Kaiba asked, an idea in his head as to where she was going but not wanting to think about it lest he get jealous again.

"Well..." Joey wasn't too sure if she should say anything, especially since she was on a date and could ruin it with the story.

Kaiba interrupted her thoughts before she could say anything else. "Just tell me," He gruffed.

Joey licked her lips and cleared her throat. "Well, Tristan was kinda my first." She said.

Kaiba abruptly stopped. "First? As in... first boyfriend?"

Joey looked confused, wondering why they had to stop walking. "Well, yeah, that too."

Kaiba snarled and started walking again. "So you slept with him." He said.

Joey crossed her arms and walked along with him. "You act as if I cheated on you or something." She said.

"I am not." Kaiba retorted immediately, not looking at her.

Joey tried to make light of the situation. "It's kind of funny really. We'd both just turned fifteen, and I'm pretty sure it happened only a few months before I met you."

"Oh?" Kaiba asked, trying to make it sound as if he were interested when really he was searching for his limo. Pulling out his cell and calling for the driver when Joey was in the middle of a story would be rude.

"Yeah. I'm not sure how it happened, I was dressing like a boy still, and you can't call me a pretty looking boy." Said Joey, laughing a little. "Anyway, it just sort of happened. One minute we're in my room, playing video games on my bed, and the next minute we're necking and having sex."

"Wonderful," Kaiba hissed, looking anything but happy.

Joey elbowed him again. "Don't get mad, it wasn't serious and it didn't last long anyway."

Kaiba smirked. "Which one? The relationship or the sex?"

Joey's eyes narrowed. "Very funny. The relationship, you dork!"

Kaiba blinked, genuinely curious now. "Why not?" He asked.

Joey shrugged again. "Well, I was being a boy at the time, and we were still running around in a gang you know? So it wasn't like we could walk down the street holding hands or anything. I mean, he was a little extra protective of me when we picked fights, but it wasn't the same. It just got to be too much and we had to break it off." She said, remembering with fond regret how her relationship with Tristan came to a close. "That was around the time when we got out of the gang."

"Wow," Kaiba said, no longer angry or jealous. "Something like that would normally ruin a friendship. Despite how much I hate all your chatter about friendship I'm actually amazed you two still hang out."

"We almost didn't." Joey said, looking up at Kaiba, amazed he was listening to such a story when she could tell it to no one else.

"What happened?" Asked Kaiba.

"Well it was awkward after that, right?" Kaiba nodded his head. "And what happened after we broke up was... well we didn't talk to each other for a while. Not because we were mad or anything, but it was just weird. And then one day a few months later I get a call and it's Tristan, and he asks me if I want to go skateboarding with him, so I go, and we never really talked about our relationship or break up again."

Kaiba shrugged. "Whatever works, I guess." He said.

Joey leaned into him and poked him in the ribs. "So you see? No reason to be jealous."

Kaiba crossed his arms. "I never said I was jealous." He said stubbornly, spotting the limo in front of a fast food, Chinese restaurant and heading towards it, Joey quickly following.

The driver was nowhere to be seen, and Kaiba swore.

"You wanted to head home?" Joey asked.

"No, I wanted to get something to eat _from_ home." He said. "Being as how we didn't eat and all."

Joey looked up at the Chinese food sign. "You wanna eat here?" She asked.

Kaiba shook his head. "I hate Chinese food."

"Oh, so what do we do?" asked Joey.

"Do you want to go back to the convention?" Kaiba asked.

Joey made an awkward face as she turned back to the crowd of people. "I don't know if I want to risk running into someone else today." She said truthfully.

Kaiba shrugged and opened the door. "The driver's probably eating," Kaiba checked his watch. "It is his break time I guess, I thought we would be out here a lot longer. You wanna just come in here and wait?" He asked.

Joey grinned. "Sure!" And she climbed on in the limo and sat on the couch opposite of Kaiba, sitting back and putting her legs up to relax.

Kaiba started to rummage through the mini fridge beneath his seat. "Comfortable?" He asked her.

"Mmm, very." Was Joey's reply, putting her arms under her head.

Kaiba smirked appreciatively at the sight of her. Relaxed as she was before pulling out two Coke cans.

"Here," He said, tossing her one when she opened her eyes.

Joey gracefully caught it before sitting up and opening it, taking a sip. "That little fridge thing comes in handy." She said with a grin.

Kaiba shrugged and drank. "I guess so," He said. "Want me to turn on the radio?" He asked.

"Sure," Said Joey, and she watched as Kaiba pulled out a hidden drawer that was also beneath his seat next to the mini fridge, shifting through it until he found a remote control and clicked a few buttons.

"Which station?" He asked.

"Doesn't matter," Joey said, taking a seat next to him and leaning her head on his shoulder. She was content enough with her drink and her date to agree to anything at that point. Despite the close call with Yugi and the restaurant fiasco she actually had a good time.

Kaiba said nothing when Joey leaned up against him, he just focussed on trying to pick out the right station for the mood he wanted to set. Eventually settling with a station that played some type of love themed rap music like Baby Beesh and Ashanti. Kaiba noted Joey's foot tapping to the music in a approval and put away the remote.

Joey suddenly choked back a laugh.

"What is it?" Asked Kaiba.

Joey looked up at him, smiling brightly. "I thought since you were blackmailing me to be here that I would have a bad time, but I didn't, and I'm glad you got me to take off my shirt in your room because otherwise I wouldn't be here."

Kaiba spared her a small smile in returning before he tilted his head and kissed her. Joey didn't push him away this time, and so she pressed her lips back against his.

Suddenly both Joey and Kaiba felt the limo lurch, and Kaiba pressed a button to make the black tinted window to the driver's side roll down. Sure enough, there was the driver, wiping his mouth on a napkin.

He immediately noticed the window roll down and his employer and date in the back seat.

"Oh! Mr. Kaiba! I'm sorry sir, was there somewhere you wanted me to take you?"

Kaiba looked at Joey and caressed her face. "Home."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Lemon Alert**_! You know where to go to find it and if not then look up Adult ff . net Or just type in "freewater fics" in your local search engine, my name is usually the first to come up and you might find something

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was nearing midnight when Kaiba's limo finally dropped Joey off at her apartment after their time at Kaiba mansion. A giggling Joey jumped out the limo door, her shoes in one hand and school clothes in a paper bag Kaiba had given her.

She turned around and faced Kaiba, who was still in his seat, smiling up at her when she leaned down to kiss him goodnight.

"See you in school." He said against her mouth.

Joey grinned and gave him another quick kiss. "Bye." She said, skipping off to the front door and never feeling more like a girl then she did that day. Deliriously happy for the opportunity to have been what she really was in such a long time and grateful to Kaiba for what he did for her.

For the first time ever, Joey was glad to have been born a woman.

With regret, Joey had to change back into her boy clothes in the elevator.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**_A.N: _**Holy shit, I've got nearly a hundred reviews! That's pretty kick ass ;-), anyway, this story will be ending within the next few chapters, I'm not too sure how many but it definitely won't be as long as either of the "Joke" Stories were. And as for Duke, I have yet to decide if he figuresanything out

Thank You's:

**RyOuN'BaKuRaRocKz21** Good Guess

**dizzy-otaku** Yeah, that sucks when you lose a story, and sucks even more when a good story dies

**blue-eyes honeypup** hehe, I can't help that I love making him the bad guy! XD No one ever believes me when I say I like his character

**Rosepedal** R: Update? F: Sure

**shadowstalker666  
QueenNarca  
**

**clarity **Dunno...couldn't see Joey letting Duke pull him away.

_F: I can't really 'see' him/her doing that either, but you know, shit happens to the occasional loud mouths  
_  
But other than that, I loved the interaction between the rich and Joey, and Kaiba and Joey. I like the idea that Kaiba had become intrigued in Joey because he felt Joey outsmarted him in some way...that makes perfectly logical sense, where Kaiba is concerned. I can actually see that happening. Kaiba doesn't seem to have respect for anyone, unless they earn it , by besting him in some way.

_F: Nice! I knew I was doing at least **something** right!_

**Dark Magician Of Chaos**

**  
Shounen Squared** Thanks!

**Tyri Dragonite**

**  
chibikuro rose-sama**

YAY! this is good. what would be a funny way for joey to have to tell everyone that he's really a she would be if he ended up pregnant. i know they're only on a first date and aren't evening dating yet but that could happen later or something.

_F: I tried my hand with entire stories involving male/male, male/female, whatever it is pregnancy, and I doubt I'll be doing it again. A short story involving it, sure, i might do, but I doubt I could fit it into the plot I have going in this one_

**nextvictim**

**Solitudity** I have yet to decide if Duke figures it out

**Belletiger**


	9. Chapter Nine

**_The Secret_**

**_By: Freewater_**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor do I think I own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters. This story was written just for the plain fun of it.

**Rating: R**

**Pairings:** Seto/Joey

**Notes:** I'm going to be using their English names because I feel like it.

**Warnings:** This is a YAOI story (sort of)

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_**Chapter Nine**_

The next day at school, all students stood around their desks chattering with their neighbours and friends about what they did over the weekend. The Duelist convention being the main topic of conversation.

Tristan and Tea were having a mild argument about which one of their favourite cards was better on the field, and Yugi was having an interesting conversation with his Yami.

To everyone else, it looked at if he was daydreaming in his seat, his eyes blank and unfocused, when in reality, Yami was standing in front of him, transparent and unseen among the other students. Yugi didn't have to move his lips for Yami to hear him speak, but Yami spoke with his mouth to make things look a little less strange for his smaller self.

'So you're saying that woman Kaiba was with was Kisara's reincarnation?' Asked Yugi.

"Yes," Yami nodded, his words not heard by anyone else in the room. "She's quite different, is she not?" He asked.

Yugi scratched the back of his head. 'I guess so, from those memories we all saw she had blue hair, and she didn't speak much either, this new Kisara, Joey, seemed kinda louder. Why do you think that is?'

Yami shrugged. "People don't normally stay the same as they once were after reincarnation. She could have been reborn as a male and still had the same loving soul she always had. I'd imagine though, that after having rocks thrown at her and being cast out her entire life that she would _want_ to be reborn into a stronger shell."

'You think so?'

Yami nodded. "I'm confident that, that is the case. Aibou, when a person is brought back to life through rebirth, it doesn't matter what they come back looking like or what gender, they're personalities can even change but the kindness or cruelty that person had will usually stay the same. Personally, I'm amazed Kaiba came back acting so much the same."

Yugi grinned through transparent eyes. 'This is so cool! Are we going to tell Kaiba that he found the Blue Eyes White Dragon?'

Yami shook his head. "I think it would be better if we didn't."

'Why not?' Asked Yugi.

"Because it would most likely take the fun and intimacy out of them. They would feel as if it were their obligation to be together when it wasn't. I've heard of things happening like that before. No, Aibou, it's better to just leave them alone and let Fate work its course."

Yugi nodded in understanding when he suddenly looked around the classroom. 'I wonder where Kaiba is anyway? And Joey is late too. I know I can't tell Kaiba but I think Joey would get a kick out of this.'

Yami's eyes widened in a panic. "Um, no Aibou," He said, waving his transparent hands in front of him to show him how bad an idea it was. "I think it would be better if this were to stay between you and I. You know how Joey can be, I hate to say it but he will tell Tristan, and possibly his sister, and that's too many people knowing about Kaiba's life for me to be comfortable with. Cousin would try to murder me if he knew I was speaking about him."

Seeing the panic in his darker half's eyes, Yugi agreed to not tell anyone else what he knew. 'I guess Kaiba would be mad, but still, I wonder where they are?'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kaiba lightly moaned against Joey's mouth when the blonde sucked on his tongue. Kaiba had backed Joey up against the bathroom stall and lifted her into the air so she could wrap her legs around his waist. This way they could both be comfortable and not need to put too much energy in keeping her in the air

Joey was back to dressing as a boy again for school, but Kaiba could no longer think of her as such after what they did. Whether she looked like a boy or not. And he was having some obvious trouble in keeping his hands off of her.

"We're going to be late, you know." Joey said when they broke off the kiss, looking down into deep blue eyes. One hand was on his cheek and the other was in his hair. He loved it.

Kaiba smirked at her. "I think I can afford to be late just this once." He said. "Besides, how often is it when I get to drag my girlfriend, unnoticed, into the boys bathroom to make out?"

"Hey!" Joey pouted. "I'm still more of a man then half the little dweebs that walk in and out of here everyday."

"Please don't refer to yourself as a man right now," Kaiba placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "It's very distracting," He kissed her neck. "When I'm trying to kiss you." Kaiba kissed her jaw and Joey purred under the attention.

"You look like you're having an easy enough time."

Kaiba chuckled, but then the bell rang and he swore.

Joey laughed, knowing that his inner responsible CEO wanted to attend class, no matter how hard he fought to deny that part of himself just to be with her.

Joey gave him a quick kiss before wriggling to her feet. "Lets go, I know you want to." She grinned.

Kaiba allowed himself to give a small smile back to her, glad she understood.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Kaiba and Joey entered the class together, the elderly teacher was confused as to why they would be late together, and she was about to give Joey a detention while letting Kaiba off the hook since it was his first time being late ever.

Kaiba had to quickly offer up an explanation as to why Joey was late with him. Something about bumping into each other while hurrying to class and having their work flying everywhere, which needed to be cleaned up.

The teacher bought the story and thankfully it appeared as though Joey's friends did as well. So nothing else was said as the teacher gave them work to do on the board and left the class to attend to something else.

Naturally, the entire room filled with chatter when she was gone.

Joey turned towards Kaiba, disappointed that she couldn't speak with him while everyone else was around, but he raised the book in his hands to partly cover his face, and he winked at her.

Joey grinned and turned her attention back to the papers on her desk, knowing Kaiba was thinking the same thing she was.

She was about to turn towards Tristan who was two seats down from her, just to talk and pass the time, when an even more interesting conversation caught her attention.

"Were you at the convention?"

"Yeah, but I didn't spend too much money walking around, so I went into Devinchi's, you know that expensive restaurant?"

Joey froze. That was Duke talking to Tristan.

"Yeah," Said Tristan.

"Anyway, I went inside and I saw Kaiba with some chick, and Kaiba never knows how to treat his dates, so I figured I would step in and show the lady to a dance right?"

Joey almost snorted, but held herself back at the last second. Kaiba knew perfectly well how he should treat her!

"Right." Said Tristan, agreeing with him to Joey's dismay.

"Anyway, so I'm dancing with this chick, I go to cop a feel and the little bitch punches me!"

Joey felt her eye twitch. She was just called a bitch again. She couldn't wait to get Devlin alone so she could beat the shit out of him.

Tristan made a sound of sympathy. "Sorry for your luck man. Did it hurt?"

Joey could sense Duke waving it off. "Not really, she wasn't strong at all. I barely felt it."

Joey's eye twitched again, only more aggressively this time. Barely felt it? That liar! That was her best right hook!

"Who was this girl?" Asked Tristan, and Joey's heart rate quickened to the point of having a panic attack.

'Oh God, oh God, oh God. Please no, no, no!'

"Some blonde chick. Um... _Josephine_ I think." Replied Duke, and Joey chanced and small glance behind her to see her friend's expression. Praying beyond anything that he wouldn't put two and two together.

Tristan's entire body was stiff, his mouth hanging open before he turned his head to look back at Joey. With guilt, Joey turned her head away and buried her face in her book, pretending not to have seen or heard a thing.

No, no, no! How could all of this have happened? Stupid Duke! Why couldn't he keep his big mouth shut! Why was everyone suddenly finding things out about her? What was the matter with people!

Tea looked insulted that Duke could say such a thing about another woman. "Well, that _is_ what you get for trying to touch a girl you don't know!" She snapped, and while Joey was grateful, she didn't dwell on it.

Joey took a quick peak over at Kaiba to see if he heard anything, and at first glance he appeared to still be absorbed in his books, but then he quickly glanced back at her before shooting his gaze in the direction of Tristan and Duke before returning to his texts. Telling Joey that he did indeed hear everything.

Joey groaned, smacking her head on her desk before getting to her feet and running out of the room. She couldn't sit in there with Tristan's betrayed eyes boring into her back. It was too much.

She got halfway down the hall when suddenly: "Joey stop!"

'Oh God,' Joey inwardly groaned, stopping but not turning around. She clenched her eyes shut and turned her head to the ceiling. Tristan was following her.

"Back off Taylor!"

'Wonderful,' Thought Joey, hiding her face in her hand. Kaiba was with him.

Tentatively, Joey turned her body enough to see the two barely ten feet away from her, arguing face to face.

"Fuck off Kaiba! This has nothing to do with you!"

"It has everything to do with me! She's with me and I won't have you harassing her!"

"Stop calling him that! Someone could hear you!" Screamed Tristan in a rage, and Joey knew he was referring to Kaiba calling her a _her_ in the middle of the hallway.

"Fine," Kaiba growled. "We're taking this outside then." And he took Joey by the arm and led her towards the doors that led to the back of the school. Tristan mumbling hateful and threatening profanities behind them.

"I don't want you two to fight." Whispered Joey, leaning closer to Kaiba so that Tristan wouldn't hear.

Kaiba spared her a glance. "Fine, but if he tries anything then I won't be held responsible for my actions." He snarled.

Joey could only sigh. It was the best she could of hoped of him, but she still wished they wouldn't act so weird. So what if she was with Kaiba now? Why did Tristan care so much? It wasn't like she was incapable of taking care of herself. Why was he acting so... so... _possessive _of her!

They were only two steps outside before Tristan tried grabbing Kaiba by the collar of his shirt, but was surprised when Kaiba grabbed him back, turned him around and backed him into the brick wall.

"Stop it!" Joey screamed.

"He started it!" Kaiba yelled back, affronted.

"Fuck you, Kaiba! You prick!" Screamed Tristan. "What did you do to Joey to make her even _think_ of going out with you!"

Joey put a hand to her forehead, feeling a headache coming on. "He didn't do anything–"

"I blackmailed her." Interrupted Kaiba.

Tristan was silent for a moment, his mouth and eyes open wide before he sneered. "I knew it! You bastard! That's low even for you!" Tristan started to struggle out of Kaiba's grasp, Kaiba fighting to keep him in place.

"Stop it now!" Screamed Joey, getting between them and prying them apart, keeping herself in the middle of them in case they tried anything.

"Tristan," She started, turning to her best friend. "I had a good time with Kaiba, and he won't tell anyone either so we don't have to worry about anything."

Tristan looked shocked again. He looked betrayed even. "How can you stick up for him? After all he did to you? After _blackmailing_ you!"

"I'm not hearing any complaints coming out of her!" Snapped Kaiba.

"Keep out of this, you sick fuck!" Tristan snapped back, softening his gaze before facing Joey again. "I can't believe you would let him use you like this. He's only trying to use you for sex and then he's going to drop you. Please Joey, stop doing this."

Kaiba bristled at the insult. "Fuck you, you halfwit!"

"Kaiba!" Joey snapped, getting him to quiet down. "Tristan, he's not trying to get me in bed or anything and he won't drop me even if he does."

"How would you know?"

Joey fidgeted. "Well..." She couldn't finish the sentence. How was she suppose to? How was she supposed to tell her best friend that she had slept with Kaiba?

She looked up at him tentatively, and by the look on his face, she knew she didn't need to tell him.

He already knew.

"You... you slept with him?" Tristan asked, by all means looking as if he were about to have a stroke.

Joey could see Kaiba seething out of the corner of her eye, but she spoke before he could open his mouth. "Yeah, we're going out now, so why not?" She said, crossing her arms to show how serious she was.

Tristan was still flabbergasted. "But... but... you two only _just_ started going out! When did this happen?"

Joey frowned, as did Kaiba, but only in thought.

"We haven't only _just_ started going out, have we?" She asked Kaiba over her shoulder, who had a thoughtful look on his face.

"I guess... it seemed like longer because we've been fighting so much." Was his reply.

"Wow," Said Joey, nearly floored with the information. "We've only been on one date."

"_One_ date!" Screamed Tristan. "You've only been on _one_ date and you slept with him! One! That's it? Are you out of your mind?"

This angered Joey, and Kaiba wasn't too pleased either as he and Tristan started yelling profanities at each other. Getting in each other's faces and looking as if they were only the drop of a hat away from fist fighting.

"Tristan!" Joey screamed, quieting the both of them down.

"What!" Tristan screamed back, feeling hurt and betrayed by the last person he ever expected to betray him.

Joey was determined though. "First of all, what I do with other guys is none of your business! Secondly, who cares if I slept with Kaiba? At least we _are_ dating! I slept with you and it's not like you and I ever did!"

"We never had the chance to!" Tristan caught himself too late and a look of understanding dawned on Kaiba's face.

"You're still in love with her." He whispered without thinking.

Joey looked up at Tristan, a mix of surprise and confusion on her face. "Is that true, Tris'?" She asked.

There was no way it could be true. Tristan was her friend, and he didn't see her like that anymore. Did he?

Tristan's back was ridged, and he stared down at Joey with horror and regret on his face before turning tail and running away.

"Tristan!" Joey screamed after him, but he didn't stop or even slow down, and Joey lost sight of him when he turned and ran down a corner of the school.

Joey quickly spared Kaiba a glance of apology before running after the other brunet, calling out his name.

Kaiba was left standing there, his head bent in regret. All alone.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**_A.N: _**Okay, one or two people reviewed me asking to be sent the lemon. I don't know what's wrong with google, I typed in Freewater fics and came across adult fan fiction easy. But anyway, if anyone is still looking, make sure you leave your e-mail in the review so I can send it out. I don't feel like searching around the website for an e-mail adress if someone asks me to send them part of a story they can't find. So whether or not you are signed in when you review, if you want something, give me your e-mail address.

**Belletiger** gave me the idea to have Duke try and find _Josephine_ to exact his revenge for being humiliated, and I must say I like the idea, except for the whole getting pregnant thing. It's used so often I don't think I could give a pregnancy story anything new. But it probably won't happen anyway. Maybe in a few months when I have the time I can work on it as a side story, but not now. If someone else wrote it I would love to read it though, **Belletiger **you should try it out, interesting idea.

Also, this story is going to end in the next chapter or two, I don't want it to drone on and on, especially with school in a few weeks which will only take up more of my time. Sorry.

**Thank You's:**

**blue-eyes honeypup  
chibikuro rose-sama** I guess it is, but I'm trying to cram a romance story into a ten some odd chapter story, sorry

**Shadow Cat17** Here's more for you to read

**Rena Lupin** I didn't give the right address because for some reason fan fiction doesn't let you write down links, and I just assumed everyone would know what I was talking about. If you still want the lemon make sure you send me your e-mail address so I can send it out

**Lady Psychic  
shadowstalker666** Send me your e-mail and I'll send you the lemon

**Dark Magician Of Chaos** Glad you enjoyed it

**Solitudity**

**Baka Kitsune Sam  
Belletiger  
dizzy-otaku** Thank you :-)

**clarity**


	10. Chapter Ten

**_The Secret_**

_**By: Freewater**_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own, nor do I think I own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters. This story was written just for the plain fun of it.

Rating: **R**

**Pairings: Seto/Joey**

**Notes:** I'm going to be using their English names because I feel like it.

**Warnings:** This is a YAOI story (sort of)

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_**Chapter Ten**_

When Joey finally had an idea as to where Tristan might have gone and caught up with him, he'd made it to the top of the school roof. Their usual place of hiding for whenever they'd gotten on the bad side of the principal again, or picked a fight with a school bully that they had no hope of winning.

Tristan was sitting against the edge of the building, his hands keeping him steady over the ledge, looking out into the horizon with an expression of sorrow on his face. The wind ruffling through his hair, meaning it was time to re-apply his hair gel.

Joey carefully approached him, but he didn't move. "Tristan?" She asked, coming up to his left.

He turned his face away from her and did not answer.

Joey sighed, taking a seat next to him and folding her hands on her lap, grateful when he did not edge away.

They both sat in silence for a few moments, all the while Joey kicked her legs over the roof's edge while wondering if she should just do herself a favour and jump off. Sighing, she ultimately decided against it.

"Was Kaiba right? Do you still..." Joey couldn't bring herself to say the word. "...like me?" She asked instead.

Tristan said nothing again, but he nodded his head for her, and Joey felt her heart clench.

Her best friend still harboured feelings for her, and all the while she'd assumed it was done between them, moved on, and dated Kaiba. What was she to say to that?

"Do you love him?" Croaked Tristan, and Joey shot her head up.

"I... I don't know. I like him, and he's been nicer to me since he found out." She said, not knowing if it was the right thing to say.

"Oh," Tristan said, chuckling lamely at himself. "You must think I'm the stupidest guy in the world." He said, and Joey blinked at him.

"Why would I think that?" She asked.

Tristan shrugged. "We both decided to break up, it was the best thing to do. ...But... even after we weren't together I still waited. _I_ was the one who told _you_ not to wait, and I waited anyway. Thinking somehow you would... I don't know... _psychically_ know I was waiting for you or something." Tristan tsked himself. "I'm a fucking moron."

Joey edged closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "You're not a moron." She said.

Tristan looked down at her, and he kissed her.

Joey allowed him to kiss her, because it wasn't the kiss of a passionate lover, it was the kiss of a former lover, taking for the last time something that was no longer his before giving his last farewells and moving on.

Tristan understood. She no longer saw him in the light that he saw her, no matter how much he might want her too. She'd moved on, and he just needed this one last thing to help him accept.

When Tristan pulled away from her, Joey held him close for comfort. If he'd done that to her a month ago, she would have gladly given them another try for old times sake, but now she was moving on to other things, and there was no need to state the obvious.

Tristan sighed in her hair. "Does he treat you good?" He asked.

Joey smiled. "Yeah, he took me to the convention the other day."

"Did he?" Asked Tristan, trying to show an interest.

Joey grinned. "Yeah, and get this, he bought me my Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

Tristan's eyes went wide. "Get the fuck out of here!" He said.

"Seriously!" And Joey reached into her pocket to produce the rare card, placing it in Tristan's hands so he could have a look.

Tristan whistled. "Man, if I'd known Kaiba spoiled his dates rotten I would have made a move on him ages ago!"

Joey immediately burst out laughing, snatching the card from Tristan's hand before whacking him in the back of the head.

They both laughed, but only for a moment before Tristan became sombre again. "I know you can take care of yourself and everything, but I just want to let you know that if he ever hurts you, I _will_ kill him."

Joey nodded her head. "Yeah, I know."

They were both silent for another moment before Tristan spoke again. "I hate to bring this up, but you do know that if you continue to see him, eventually, you're going to have to let people know you're a girl. Because Kaiba of all people can't be caught dating a guy, even I know the reporters would have a field day on you."

Joey tensed. She'd rather not think about that at all. "Yeah, I know." She said. "How do you think the others will take it?" She asked, and Tristan shrugged.

"Yugi will probably be surprised, and I bet Tea would like having another girl around. But Duke will most likely try and hit on you and..." It was at the mention of the black hared boys name that the memory of their previous conversation came back to him, and Tristan was not pleased. "That bastard! That was you he was touching! I'll ring his neck!"

Joey laughed. "And I just want you to know that I socked him good for it, he was lying back there."

Tristan chuckled. "I'll be you did," He said, sighing. "I can't believe you're with Kaiba. You owe me so big for this." He said, hugging her around the waist.

Joey grinned. "Alright then, if you ever hit on Serenity again I promise not to give you shit for it." She said, and Tristan laughed.

"Deal."

They were still friends.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kaiba didn't go back to class. Instead, he opted to just walk around the school to clear his thoughts. The hallways were empty, and unless he were to walk by an open classroom door then it was mostly quiet.

He briefly wondered what Joey and Taylor were doing, but then he sneered at the thought. He didn't want to know what they were doing. Probably making up and laughing at him behind his back.

Of course Joey would choose Taylor. He was her best friend and first love, and he just stumbled into the picture because his curiosity had gotten the better of him and he stuck his nose in where it didn't belong.

Kaiba barely heard the bell for lunch ring, and he wouldn't have noticed if it weren't for the hundreds of students who piled out into the hallway. Heading for their lockers and the lunchroom.

It was Yugi who stopped him, after bumping his way through the crowd of students, grabbing his arm to get his attention with one hand while holding a red plastic bat in the other.

"Kaiba!" He said, snapping the CEO out of his thoughts. "What happened? Why did you, Tristan and Joey run off like that?"

Kaiba didn't have the heart to tell him to get lost. "You're going to have to ask him, Mottou." He said.

Yugi could only blink up at him, wondering what was wrong. He faintly sensed Yami in his puzzle make an emotion of confusion, but he didn't dwell on it.

"Uh... okay, Kaiba, but if you see them could you tell them that we're playing baseball outside?" He asked.

Kaiba shrugged. "Sure, whatever there, Mottou." He said, trying to sound indifferent, and hoping he was succeeding.

"Okay then, see you around Kaiba, and you're welcome to come too if you like." Yugi offered, but Kaiba seriously doubted he would be making an appearance, so he just walked away without a word. Yugi thought nothing of it since it was his natural behaviour, and so he went on his way looking for Joey.

Kaiba fisted his hands in his pockets, not at all hungry and not in the mood for work. He only hoped that no one else would bother him while he was walking.

"Hey! Kaiba!"

Normally Kaiba would have been annoyed at being interrupted twice, but the voice was Joey's, and he looked up expectantly instead.

Yugi heard Joey's voice as well from the other corner of the hallway, and so he turned back and headed for his friend's direction.

Aside from Kaiba, the hallway was clearing again, leaving fewer people around to see Joey jump into Kaiba's arms for a hug, throwing the CEO slightly off balance and shocking him into a rare stupor.

"I was looking for you." Joey said against his neck, and Kaiba melted, hugging her back around the waist.

He was almost too afraid to break the mood and ask, but he had to. "What happened with Taylor?"

Joey pulled away from him and looked him in the eye. "I just needed to talk with him, he understands, and he won't say anything to anyone about us either."

Kaiba wanted to smile at her, but then he saw Yugi turn the corner and approach them out of the corner of his eye. The tri haired teen not saying anything since he was surprised at seeing him and Joey actually talking civilly to each other. And he decided to have a little fun seeing as how Joey hadn't seen him yet.

"Well, that's good then, Mutt," He said, whispering the next part so that Yugi wouldn't hear. "Because I was having some serious doubts about your ability to commit there for a moment."

Joey's face lit up in a rage. "What! Me! You bastard!" And with that Joey roughly grabbed his face and kissed him. Not exactly the reaction Kaiba had expected, but pretty damn close.

Joey pulled away with a look of triumph on her face, about to tell him about how seep her commitment for him just ran, only to be replaced with a look of horror when she finally noticed Yugi. Kaiba chuckled, patted her cheek, and took a few safety steps away from her.

Joey was still staring with her mouth open at Yugi, who was unable to help himself when he pointed a finger at her.

"J-Joey, you're gay?" He asked.

Yami shook his head inside of his spirit room.

Joey's breath got caught in her throat, and she immediately sent a glare at Kaiba, who held a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

"I-I mean, not that that's a bad thing or anything," Yugi said quickly. "But... you should know that Kaiba's taken. He has a girlfriend."

Joey wanted to keel over, but instead to put on a bright smile and approached her younger friend.

"Can I borrow that bat, Yug'?" She asked, using her male voice.

"Uh, sure, but what are you going to..." Yugi didn't get a chance to finish before Joey snatched the red bat out of his hands and started chasing Kaiba around with it.

"I'm going to kill you Kaiba!" She screamed as she swung it around, and all the while Kaiba was laughing out loud, shielding his head with his hands as he ran, barely avoiding getting hit.

Yami couldn't help himself, the sight of it was just too funny, and he started to laugh too.

Yugi sent him a mental frown. 'It's not funny Yami! How would you like it if you had feelings for someone and those feelings weren't returned?'

"I-I'm sorry, Aibou! But it's just too..." Yami couldn't even finish as he collapsed to his knees on the stone floor of his room, laughing so violently he had tears streaking down his face.

Yugi sighed and rolled his eyes. Joey had chased Kaiba away and now the both of them were nowhere to be seen.

Yugi walked away. He'd ask questions later, right now he needed to get another bat for their baseball game.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**_Thank you's:_**

**clarity2199** :-) Thanks, I was hoping someone would notice that tobey'swife  
**blue-eyes honeypup**

_do i have to keep saying it? (sigh) ok, fine, i still love it! happy now?_

F: Uh, yeah?

**mischeif-maker  
Ryu Sneaky Lil' Fox: **Give me your e-mail and I'll send it to you

**Shadow Cat17  
ravenclaw525  
Lady Psychic  
Solitudity Dark Magician Of Chaos:** Torturing him is fun :)

**nadare-chan  
layah  
chibikuro rose-sama  
Rosepedal  
Maiya Asuka  
Belletiger: **Wow, fanart would be cool, but don't worry too much about it because I have no money to pay for it or anything like that

**Rena Lupin**


	11. Epilogue

**_The Secret_**

By: _Freewater_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor do I think I own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters. This story was written just for the plain fun of it.

Rating: **R**

**Pairings:** Seto/Joey

**Archive:** If you want this story for your website then just e-mail me to let me know and it's yours

**Notes:** I'm going to be using their English names because I feel like it.

**Warnings:** This is a YAOI story (sort of)

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_**Chapter Eleven**_

ONE YEAR LATER:

"Kaiba had better appreciate this." Joey grumbled.

Serenity and Tristan smirked as the blonde headed girl picked at her outfit uncomfortably.

Serenity wound up the disposable camera in her hands. "I'm sure he'll like it bro," She said, having never gotten out of the habit of calling her sister 'bro'. "You're both graduating in a few weeks, _and_ Prom is coming up, so you want to get this done and over with before then so he can take you."

Joey sighed. "I guess so, but I'm telling you he's not the dancing type, and I really don't mind either." She said.

Tristan waved it off. "Everybody dances at Prom. He'll have to dance with you for at least one song."

"Is that so?" Said Serenity. "Does that mean you'll be dancing with me?" She asked slyly.

Tristan went red. "I... well, uh..."

"You're damn right he will!" Joey snarled, glaring at Tristan. "And you're going to show her a good time too in ways that don't involve sex! Otherwise I'll have to hunt you down and beat you!" She threatened, baring her fist at him.

Tristan put up his hands as if to defend himself. "Okay! Okay! I'll show Serenity the time of her life. Babe, I'll show you the time of your life." He said, grinning nervously at his girlfriend who was smiling sweetly at him.

"Good," Joey said, walking out of the room to find herself a mirror, and when she was gone Serenity started whispering in Tristan's ear all the sexy things they could do when her big sister wasn't around to watch over her.

"Serenity! I think you put on too much make-up!" Joey yelled, looking at the colour of her eyeshadow with uncertainty in the bathroom mirror.

"I did not Joey, that's how all the girls are wearing it." Serenity explained, coming up from behind to have a look.

"These clothes are too tight."

"Again, it's the style." Said Serenity.

Joey looked from her sister to herself in the mirror before snorting. "Sluts."

Serenity laughed and had her sister pose before taking the picture. "Okay, we're done, lets get to your school already. I wanna see how this turns out."

Joey sighed, looking at Tristan's grinning face before turning to glance at herself one more time in the mirror. "Great." She sighed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Is Joseph Wheeler present?" Asked the near blind teacher, looking out into the silent classroom expectantly when there was no answer.

The old woman 'hmphed' and marked down Joey as being Absent until he could come in and she could change it to say Late, as was the usual routine.

Kaiba looked at Joey's empty chair with concern. Joey said she had a surprise for him that day, so why was she late? She was never late when she was doing something for him. Was she sick? He hoped not. The last time Joey got sick it was something extremely contagious and he couldn't even sit next to her bedside for a full three weeks until she got better.

That was an experience he would much rather not be repeated.

"All right then class, your book work is on the board, get to work now." She said, sitting down and marking off some papers.

Things were pretty quiet aside form the gentle scratching of all the pencils until a blonde haired girl, wearing an unbelievably tight school uniform, walked in. Tristan close behind while Serenity stood by the door. Keeping herself hidden from the teacher's near blind eyes.

There were a few low sounding cat calls and whistles, the teacher being close to deaf couldn't hear them, but Kaiba ignored them all and didn't bother to even raise his head.

Some insufferable twit had decided to dress like a skank to get some attention. It was bound to happen, Prom was coming up and there were a few people left who were still desperately searching for dates.

Kaiba had already received offers from at least eleven girls, each and every one of them dropping not so subtle hints onto his lap about the time he would have if he took them.

No one knew he was already taken, Joey still had yet to reveal herself, but not that he minded. Kaiba hated dancing and would probably skip out on the Prom anyway.

Joey smirked at the sight of her lover, sitting hunched over his chair, furiously writing out his work so he would have no homework and so that he might have more time for his company.

Such a hard worker. She should reward him.

Ignoring the eight boys staring at her tits, Joey sauntered on over to Kaiba's desk, took a seat on it and lifted his chin before leaning down and kissing him so quickly he couldn't even react to her mouth now fully on his.

All the boys let out loud cheers while most of the girls either made sounds of shock and outrage or looked at Joey with a rising envy.

Kaiba's eyes were wide until he realized just who was kissing him, and he wasted no time in cupping her cheek and kissing back, his other hand planted nicely on her knee.

The cat calls only got louder, and finally the old woman noticed and looked up, having to adjust her thick glasses to make sure she was seeing right.

"Young lady, you will cease that behaviour this moment and get back into your seat!"

Joey and Kaiba were forced to break apart their kiss, and they looked at each other.

"You're really doing it?" Asked Kaiba, and Joey nodded.

"Yeah, I'm doing it."

"What is your name, young lady?" The teacher asked briskly.

Joey turned towards the teacher. "Josephine Wheeler." She said, at which point Yugi, Tea and Duke all stared at her, dumbstruck.

'Joey's a girl!' Thought Yugi in a haze.

"Yes, Aibou, she is." Said Yami, appearing before him but invisible to the other students.

'You knew about this? Why didn't you tell me?' Asked Yugi, his eyes wide with wonder as to how his best friend could be a woman and he wouldn't have noticed.

Yami shook his transparent head. "It was her secret to tell, Aibou, not mine, but since she has let it out, I see no harm in telling you the shorter part of the story." He said.

'What happened?' Asked Yugi. 'Why would he... uh, _she_ need to do such a thing?'

Yami quickly cut to the chase. "Joey grew up around gangs and weapons, it wasn't safe for a woman, so, to keep herself protected, she and Tristan devised the plan that she dress as a man to ward off predators."

'Tristan knows?' Yugi inwardly shouted, turning towards the brunet to see that he didn't at all look too shocked to see Joey sitting on Kaiba's desk.

Yami nodded. "You have told me that they have been friends for longer then you have, the only reason I know is because we bumped into her at the convention last year and I sensed what she really was. She begged me not to tell anyone, so I haven't." Yami said, sighing. "I hope you understand."

Yugi nodded, still stunned. 'I understand, but I still wish he... er... she could have told us. This is going to take some getting used to.'

Yami agreed with him. "Yes, probably, but this doesn't make her any different from the trouble maker you knew yesterday." He pointed out.

Yugi smiled at him weakly. 'I know, you're right. But Joey just kissed Kaiba, wouldn't that mean...?' Yugi trailed off before cluing in. '_Josephine!_ Now I get it, the woman Kaiba was dating from last year! Blue Eyes White Dragon!' He shouted inwardly before looking thoughtful. 'Wasn't there something that happened between her and Duke...?'

"Ha! I knew you looked familiar! You're that Josephine chick from the restaurant!" Shouted Duke, getting to his feet and pointing an accusing finger at her.

"You're damn right I am! And I punched you a hell of a lot harder then you said I did!" Joey yelled back, and it was then that Duke realized what was going on, and he paled.

"Wh-Wheeler?" He asked, and Joey grinned when Duke sunk back into his seat, going from pale to green at record speeds.

He just couldn't get his mind to wrap around it. Joey Wheeler was a woman! And not only that, but she was sitting on top of Kaiba's desk, wearing the tightest school uniform he'd ever seen with her legs crossed and chest sticking out. Looking remarkably more like a woman today then she did yesterday.

The teacher then looked back up at Joey when she was finished going through all the names. "There is no Josephine Wheeler on here, only a Joseph Wheeler." She said accusingly.

"Yeah! That's me! Look beside the name and you'll see an F." Joey said, staring smugly at her teacher for finally getting the chance to show her up.

Kaiba could only look up at his woman in wonderment, thankful that she was his and looking oh so delectable as she leaned back on top of his desk.

The teacher searched. "Oh yes, here it is, what does it have to do with anything?"

Joey sweat dropped, and Tristan snickered. "F is under gender."

The teacher looked again. Surprise evident on her face. "Oh! Oh, I see," She said, acting as though she knew all along what was going on. "Well, alright then, get into your seat young lady, and you too Mr. Taylor, you will both be serving detentions tonight before being late and disrupting my class.

Joey shrugged, giving Kaiba a quick kiss before hopping off the desk and going over to her own seat next to Tristan. She caught sight of Serenity by the door, waving at her with a big smile on her face, and Joey grinned back.

Serenity's school had gotten out a few weeks earlier then Joey's, making it possible for her to come and visit, making the make-up and school uniform possible for her to wear.

A school uniform that Kaiba and nearly every other male in the classroom was currently appreciating, all work now forgotten.

Joey looked so gorgeous in a blouse that looked as though he could just rip off to make love to her. And her face was a sight as well, she'd obviously had some help from someone with the make-up since she almost never wore any, but with the sparkles in her hair, the eyeliner and shadow bringing out her eye colour, she was definitely a sight to behold. Kaiba inwardly purred, hardly able to wait until school got out.

Yugi was more transfixed on Joey's large chest, his head twisting from this way to that as he examined them from the next row. Wondering how Joey ever managed to hide such a large rack.

"Hey, Yugi!" Whispered Joey, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Uhh, yeah... Joey?" He asked nervously.

And Joey smirked. "Ya know it's not nice ta stare." She said, winking at him when he blushed a deep red, and Yami let out a bark of laughter.

"Uh... sorry Joey, but I couldn't help but wonder..."

"About my boobs?" She finished with a knowing grin.

Yugi's face only seemed to get redder when he nodded.

Joey took no offence. It was the same question she'd gotten from Yami, Tristan and Kaiba when her boobs just suddenly seemed to get bigger overnight. And she took great pleasure out of making them squirm.

"Padded bra." She said simply, and Yugi had to pinch his nose to keep it from bleeding.

"I knew it!" Tea squealed, and Joey didn't know how to react that she'd figured out what kind of bra she was wearing before anyone else. Tea went to speak again, but had to lower her voice when the teacher glared at her. "Joey this is so amazing!" She whispered, leaning towards her from the other row of desks. "How did you hide this for so long? Do you like being a girl? Who does your make-up? Did Tristan put you up to dressing like a boy? How did you and Kaiba get together..."

Tea continued to ramble on like that, but Joey didn't bother to stop and answer her until one particular question caught his attention.

"Why come out now?"

Joey grinned and glanced over at Kaiba, who was smirking back at her, having heard the question.

"That's the perfect question Tea," Said Joey, getting to her feet and moving to Kaiba's end of the class, plopping herself down on his awaiting lap.

"Young lady! What do you think you're doing?" Demanded the old teacher.

Joey looked fairly proud of herself. "I have a quick announcement to make, if that's okay?"

The old woman thought for only a few seconds before coming to a conclusion. "Fine, just be fast about it." She said.

Joey grinned and caressed Kaiba's cheek with her palm before addressing the class.

"First of all, I'm only saying this so that you bimbos know that Kaiba and I are together, so you all can stop hitting on him now,"

Kaiba gave her waist an appreciative squeeze while all the girls glared daggers at her. A few of them mumbled some not so nice things about her while cracking their knuckles, but Joey ignored them.

"Secondly, I'm a girl, and you's can all deal with it for all I care, and if any a' you guys even think of starting a fight with me ta get back at me for whatever, or try touching me in any way shape or form, then I _will_ be kicking some ass!" She said, glaring at a few of the boys in class she'd been known to get into regular fights with.

"And thirdly!" Joey half squealed this time. "Kaiba popped me the big question, so that's why I'm showing you all this now." She said, leaning into Kaiba who ran his fingers through her hair and chastely kissed her lips.

Tea, Yugi and the few females in the class who did not currently hate Joey for stealing Kaiba away from them all screamed in delight.

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?" Was the cry that ran across the room.

Kaiba and Joey blinked, both looking stunned.

"Married? Are they crazy?" Asked Joey.

"I think they _are_ crazy, puppy." Kaiba said, looking somewhat horrified at the very idea.

Tea looked just as confused and horrified that there would be no wedding. "Then what were you two talking about?" She asked.

"Jeeze," Joey said. "Kaiba asked me to _move in_ with him! Not marry him!"

There was a simultaneous face vault amongst the students and the teacher, and Kaiba shook his head.

"Fools, we haven't even reached our twenties yet, what would we do married?" Kaiba sneered, and Joey laughed.

"I know it's the middle of class, but can we leave?" She whispered, wriggling suggestively on his lap. "I need ta get outta here before these chicks either kill me or suffocate me with their questions."

Kaiba shrugged and got to his feet, packing up his books. They were in the last weeks of school, he could afford a day off.

"And where do you two think you're going?" Demanded the teacher, hating that everyone seemed to be going against her lately.

Kaiba snarled at her. "I have business to attend to at Kaiba Corp." He said, loving being a CEO for one of the few times in his life.

"With her?" The woman asked.

"Yes, with her." Kaiba mocked. "She's my secretary." The lie fell easily from his lips, but no matter how coincidental it was, the woman wouldn't be able to argue with him.

Kaiba and Joey walked out the door without another word. Kaiba smirking while Joey grinned from ear to ear as she latched onto Kaiba's arm.

The rest of the classroom was left in silence, all eyes following them out the door.

Duke was the one to break the silence. "I'm in shit, aren't I?" He asked.

Tristan, Tea, Yugi and even Yami (despite not being seen by anyone else) all nodded their heads.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Joey held Kaiba's hands in her own while she bounced around and kissed his cheek.

"Your secretary eh?" She asked.

Kaiba smirked. "I'd always had a fantasy about an affair with a secretary." He said.

Joey mocked glared at him. "Oh really?" She asked, and Kaiba chuckled.

"Don't worry about, puppy. My current secretary is a man, and I don't think that would work."

Joey grinned anyway. "We could invite him for a threesome, and then you could have your little fantasy." She quipped.

Kaiba nearly choked. "Absolutely not! If we ever have a threesome then it's going to be with another woman!"

Joey grinned and nodded her head, but Kaiba knew her perverted brain was still scheming.

'I'll talk him into it.' She thought.

**The End**

**A.N:** Sorry this chapter was short but I had no material left to work with and wanted to get this story done as soon as I could before school started up and it just took longer to finish

**_Thank You's_**

**Anime Crew **

**Maiya Asuka:** She was mad at Kaiba because he got her to kiss him when Yugi was right there

**ravenclaw525 **

**Caecuslupa **

**Kat-Tochi **

**Dark Magician Of Chaos **

**nadare-chan **

**Belletiger:** Thanks for the fanart offer, if you do any fanart on it then just pick the scene that you yourself liked the best and try that.

**Solitudity **

**Baka Kitsune Sam**


End file.
